I Am Who I Am
by ShortcakeMiddy
Summary: 17th chapter up and COMPLETED! Sesshoumaru, the mighty warrior. Can it be possible for him to make a mistake? And if he did, would he be demon enough to take the responibility? What if Inuyahsa is the one lecturing him? What plans does Naraku have for suc
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
The encounter  
  
The night, a beautiful, mysterious, and still black rose was where the full moon hung in the sky. Everything was peaceful in the air, trees, and ground. Everything, asleep and as still as a leaf resting on the dirt road. Though this night was as peaceful as it could be, it was disturbed by a quick pant and the gallop of feet on the path of the forest. In the dark the figure was nothing but a shadow to one's eyes. They carried themselves tiredly, but didn't slow down out of determination. Finally the figure stopped, leaned up against a tree, and rested, a hand to their chest, and their heart racing in their body. Weakly, they pushed their dark hood that concealed their face, letting the moon reveal an attractive young woman. She looked up to the moon, her only source of light, her long brown hair that was once neatly in a bun, now sprawled out in all directions. Her green eyes opened and shut as her lungs tried to regain all the air that was lost on her run. After a few seconds, she could breath somewhat easier. She smirked in her own satisfaction, and slowly moved her pale hand into a pocket of her hooded cloak. Just as slowly, she pulled out her hand, now holding onto a little bottle. The bottle was small ( no bigger then a perfume bottle in our time) and was empty, with a symbol carved in the glass. The fair maiden starred at the bottle, thinking where she got it and how the liquid in it saved her life. Though it could do wondrous things, the girl remembered the warring she was given.  
  
'Be careful where you use it, how much you use, and why you use it,' her mind began to tell her, 'This potion gives you the scent of a demon, the perfect thing to have when invaded by demons. You can hide and a demon wont know your there, for they wont be able to smell your human half. But a warning, when it's made to attract demons...it does attract them all.' Her eyes blinked at the words that an old woman told her. The young woman shook her head and rested up against a tree, her eyes closing and her body drifting off into sleep, not believing a single thing could go wrong.  
  
*****Elsewhere in the forest***** Slow and heavy feet walked on the dirt path of the forest, then stopped. Looking in a direction with his golden eyes he starred, uncertain of what he smelled. His thoughts were disturbed when a little man came, panting up to his feet.  
  
"Why have we stopped M'Lord Sesshoumaru?" The little man asked, clenching the staff of heads tightly with his little boney hands.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" Came the squealing of a little girl as she ran to catch up with the other two, little night blossoms in her hands. The little green man looked at her and sneered.  
  
"You are such an annoying little Imp, Rin! Can't you see Lord Sesshoumaru is going to tell me some thing?! So barbaric of you to just take control of the situation you little puny girl! Hey...!" The little man turned back to Rin and noticed she wasn't there. She had her back toward him and was chasing a firefly in her own delight. The little man glared at her, then looked back at his lord, when Sesshoumaru budged.  
  
"Jaken, stay here with Rin, prepare a fire if you wish. "Sesshoumaru told him looking not at Jaken, but in the same direction he was earlier studding.  
  
"Yes, M'Lord..but, where are you going?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru took a few steps in the direction then stopped at Jaken's voice. He turned his head and looked at him.  
  
"Jaken, if you follow me...I'll kill you." Sesshoumaru glanced at Jaken for a few seconds with his glass icy stare. His golden orbs shined like the moon itself as so he would not give a second thought of dumping Jaken.  
  
"Y....Y..Ye..ss. I'll....D.Do as you say..M..M'Lord." Jaken stammered. Jaken bowed at his master and watched as Seshoumaru left them to travel into the darkness, only to be consumed in the night. Jaken clapped his hands together, snapping himself out of his state. He turned back to face Rin, and cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
"You heard the Lord! Rin, start gathering some fire wood so I can start a fire!" Jaken shouted at the girl who just kept following the fireflies as she walked off. "Hey!" Rin turned around to look at the somewhat angry green monster.  
  
"Oh! Yes Jaken!" She said in her little girly voice and walked off picking up small sticks and twigs of all thickness and size. Jaken sighed, knowing those would never make a good fire.  
  
"No no no no....You need to find thicker and longer sticks then that, or you'll be at it all night only to receive the smallest flame." Jaken said, closing his eyes and smirking in delight at his corrections. Rin looked around for bigger sticks, then eyed Jaken, walloping in his pride. Jaken's smirk left his face when he felt a tug on his arm. He opened his eyes to see Rin tugging on his staff of heads.  
  
"Gah! You Imp! What are you doing?" Jaken shouted as he clenched his staff with both hands trying to tug it back to him. Rin looked at him and pointed with her little finger to her pile of sticks. Jaken gasped.  
  
"No!!! My staff is not a stick! It's not firewood!!!" Jaken screamed and yelled, he pulled with all his might, but his little feet were being pulled across the dirt as Rin tugged the staff and Jaken to the pile, Jaken yelling and panicking the whole way.  
  
********  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped as a small breeze came over him. His silver hair blew in the wind with grace, as his sleeves lightly swayed from his body. His emotionless stare was plastered on his face as his golden lights for eyes still wondered around. Along with te breeze came that scent he smelled earlier. The smell was very unique and took him by surprise and stopped him in his tracks the first second he got a whiff of it. He fallowed the scent to a large tree, he stood by the tree and looked down near it's magnificent roots.  
  
A young woman slept there, and her appearance and scent confused him. She looked like nothing more then an ordinary mortal woman, but her scent persuaded him other wise.  
  
'Such a strange demon. To be able to walk among the humans in a their form. That can only be done by the most powerful demons. But why would a demon remain in the form of a low life disgusting mortal when they are in the home of the forest?' Thought the somewhat confused Sesshoumaru. He admired her from her toes to her head. Her feet her small, the rest of her body from ankles to neck were covered in dark cloth. Her face seemed to glow in the moon as her skin was so pale and pure looking. He squatted beside her and ran his fingers through her brown soft hair. Noticing how her sent and beauty snag in perfect harmony with each other. The young woman stirred and slowly opened her eyes to the soft touch that lingered on her skin, as Sesshoumaru stroked her with his claws softly. Her eyes opened wide when she noticed the strange being beside her. Her body jerked up and she sat up, her face close to his. She began to feel her face burn with embarrassment. She would tel he was a demon, no mortal could have looked the way he looked. Yet, she saw how handsome of a demon he was. She got lost when her green stared into his heavenly golden ones. When it dawned on her.  
  
'Oh..no.. My demon scent potion mustn't have worn off yet..that means he must think I'm some strange looking demon! What do I do. I can't upset him...I can't do that!" Thoughts ran through her mind and Seeshomaru could she her face change the many ways it did. Sesshoumaru leaned in to her and began to move his lips up and down her neck, touching her skin ever so lightly, it sent shivers down her spine. She was taken back a bit and startled at this approach, but did not move. The young woman knew that there was no chance to get away from him, she let him do what he wanted, it's not every day a roughen like her got attention from such a lovely creature.  
  
******** Meanwhile a unconscious Jaken lays on the ground as an overly excited Rin dances around her bonfire, the staff of heads in her hand. 


	2. The smoke

Chapter two: The Smoke  
  
AN: Ok the second chapter of I Am Who I Am! Ok. This chapter skips a few years. In this chapter and from here on out, six years have past. The Jewel is almost completed, Shippo now is as tall as Inu-Yahsa's waist, and no, Miroku and Sango and Kagome and Inu-Yasha are not a couple...yet...Tell me what you think about that . Well I'll stop yabbin' and get on with the story. Enjoy! And R&R! ************************* A sound of thunder roared through the land, followed by a five second earthquake. Birds that were disturbed by the noise and movement, scattered out of their nests and trees and flew far away. Small land animals lifted their heads and then left their posts as well.  
  
Shippo walked over and sat on Inu-Yasha's back. He grinned, proud of himself that he was adding extra weight to the "Sit" spell. Just underneath the four inch deep hole, mumbles were being said by the dirt eating half-breed. Shippo sneered and put his clawed hands to his elf shaped ears and leaned forward.  
  
"What was the Inu-Yasha? Speak up, I can't make anything out!" Shippo said as he leaned on Inu-Yasha's upper back and neck. Inu-Yasha grunted then went silent. Shippo sat there on him for a few seconds, wondering what Inu-Yasha was up to. Getting a little impatient Shippo slapped the back of Inu-Yasha's head. "Hey! You awake?!" The moment his hand hit the back of Inu-Yasha's head, Inu-Yasha sprung up. His hand reached back and a startled Fox demon jumped back, but it was too late. Inu-Yasha held onto the fox's long brown hair and yanked him back. Inu-Yahsa sat in his crouching position, a dirty face and front side, holding Shippo by the back of his head and just glaring into the kitsune's eyes.  
  
"If you got something to say , say it to my face! I dare ya'!" Inu- Yasha's golden eyes stared firmly into the child's. Shippo smirked.  
  
"Well Inu-Yasha, you never cease to amaze everyone on your wonderful lady skills. Kagome and Sango have already left you behind. They'd rather be in one of those hot springs then even near you!" Shippo sneered in his face with a snooty smile. Inu-Yasha did not waste a second and slammed the kitsune's head into the ground.  
  
"What was that kid?" Inu-Yasha growled as he shoved Shippo's head further into the ground. Inu-Yasha smirked from all the mumbles he got from the ground in response. "Hey didn't Kagome ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full? And to swallow?" Inu-Yasha lifted Shippo up by his hair again, glaring him in the eyes, his other hand scooping up some dirt and shoving it in his mouth. Inu-Yasha put the hand under Shippo's chin and moved his jaw in the chewing motion. He chuckled at the kid's disgusted face.  
  
"That's enough Inu-Yasha. Let this bickering come to an end." Came a voice from behind them. Inu-Yasha turned his head to see their loveable leacher monk. He smirked again, showing a white fang and let go of the kid. Shippo immediately opened his mouth and couched out all the worm food that was his mouth.  
  
"Oh hey. Miroku." Inu-Yasha said, standing up and brushing the dirt from his cloths and face. "Where are the girls?" He said as he looked around noticing neither were around and so wasn't Kirara. Miroku sighed and shook his head, his ringed staff jingling from his movements.  
  
"I will only say, that once again you have tormented Shippo for being only correct. Kagome was very upset at your remark about her cooking...again. She told us to stay away as she and Sango, along with Kirara, went to go find a nice place.... away from you." Miroku finished. Inu-Yasha crossed his arms over his chest and put his hands into his sleeves.  
  
"Feh. Whatever. Good to have those females out of our hair anyway!" Inu- Yasha snorted. He lifted his nose high and proudly in the air and walked off to the nearest and largest tree. Shippo sat on the ground and crossed his legs, giving little evil stares at Inu-Yasha and watched him as he walked to the tree and jumped up in it, resting on the thickest branch. Miroku sighed again and walked over to the tree as well and leaned up against it. Her crosses his arms and placed his hands in his sleeves.  
  
"You know Inu-Yasha, if you do not change and at least show some decent respect to such a beautiful woman, such as Kagome....She might walk out on you. I'm very surprised that she's put up with you all these years." Miroku stated very mellowly. All he got in response was another snort from Inu-Yasha.  
  
"It's not like she has a choice or not. It's her fault we're looking for the shards in the first place. If it wasn't for her I'd be a full demon by now...and devouring that annoying badger!" Inu-Yasha shouted, pointing to Shippo. Shippo glared and waved a fist.  
  
"It's FOX!!! You Baka!! F-O-X..FOX!!! At least Kagome is actually worried about your all's safety with Naraku around. Honestly Inu-Yasha." Shippo began and sneered over at the dog, "I don't see what she see's in you!" Inu-Yasha shook off Shippo's words and rested his hands under his head and leaned back on the trunk of the tree, looking in the direction of the girls's scents. He remained quiet for some time.  
  
Shippo lifted his head and turned it in the direction north of them. He stood up, keeping his eyes towards the direction, smelling the air. He tilted his head for a moment, then looked at Inu-Yasha and Miroku.  
  
"Inu-Yasha....do you smell that?" Shippo asked, his childish voice sounding very mature. Inu-Yasha opened an eye and looked over at the kid. He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed it. Both of his eyes opened wide and hi sat up in a crouching position, his hands resting on the hard branch in front of his feet. Shippo watched him, "Is it what I think it is, Inu- Yasha?" Inu-Yasha grunted. "Well if you smell smoke, then theirs gotta be a fire." Inu-Yasha clearly stated. "Well, if there is one, it's none of our concern! Feh. Probably a bunch of kids playing with the camp fire. We shouldn't bother." Inu- Yasha said flatly and got comfortable again on the tree branch. Shippo turned his body, facing the others and stomped his foot. Inu-Yasha opened an eye and stared coldly at him, "What?" Shippo gave Inu-Yasha the 'tough- guy' eye, one of his hands in a fist and shaking with rage. Miroku looked over at the kitsune as well.  
  
"Shippo, what troubles you so?" Miroku asked. Shippo's stare only looked at Inu-Yasha as he responded.  
  
"What bothers me is that Baka over there!" Shippo shouted pointing his finger at Inu-Yasha. "He says not to worry about it, when a smoke means a fire, and the smoke is just happening to come from the same direction that Kagome and the others went. And he doesn't even care!" Shippo finished, his face red. Inu-Yasha sat up and looked toward the direction of the smell, once again Shippo was right. Inu-Yasha jumped down from the tree and ran off, but as he passed Shippo, he bonked him on the head.  
  
"That's for being a smart aleck!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he disappeared. Shippo sat up off the ground and rubbed his new bump on his head. Miroku walked to Shippo's side.  
  
"Well Shippo, you seem to be on a roll today with Inu-Yasha." Miroku smiled at him. "We should fallow to see if it's truly a threat. Shippo stood up and dashed off.  
  
"Way ahead of ya! I'll beat yeah to it!" Shippo said and Mirko began to run after him.  
  
********  
  
On a green grassy patch, a blanket was spread across, a small Bento placed in the center. Kagome and Sango both sat across from each other, sharing the Bento together. Sango took her hashi and picked up a piece of chopped kyuri and handed it to Kirara. Kirara took it into her mouth and purred as she chewed it. When she was finished she looked at Kagome and 'Mewed'. Kagome smiled at the tiny cat demon.  
  
"Thanks Kirara. At least somebody likes it." Kagome sighed and Sango looked at her.  
  
"Now Kagome, don't let what Inu-Yasha said bum you out. You are a very good cook, and Inu-Yasha knows it. Inu-Yasha is Inu-Yasha, he has a hard time complementing people or even showing how he truly feels. "Sango smiled at Kagome and Kagome nodded.  
  
"I know...it's just sometimes I wish he would stop hiding behind that ridiculous mask...he can be so corny at times. It's embarrassing to be around him when he acts all mighty." Sango giggled at Kagome's comment.  
  
"True Kagome, but we al know that he as a thing for you." Kagome looked down at the Bento, her face growing warm.  
  
"If that's so...I just wish he could stop pretending to be what he's not. And..and...embrace me instead of push me away." Kogome crossed her arms over her chest and hugged herself. "Even if it's just for a second. It'd be a nice change of pace." As these words struck Sango, all she found decent enough to do was to nod. Kagome sighed and put a large slice of kyuri in her mouth and munched on it, in her mind, picturing Inu-Yasha sneering at her, thinking that he's all hot stuff. Kagome grunted as his cold remarks from the past rushed in her mind.  
  
"Kagome! You stupid wench! Where the heck have you run off to!!!??" Came a voice and Kagome looked at Sango.  
  
"Wow. All these memories seem so real. I actually thought I herd him that time!" Kagome said and Snago shook her head.  
  
"Incoming...." Sango said with a stare as a flash of red ran right past them, a pull of wind fallowing it. Kagome let out a yelp and the red stopped.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Inu-Yasha turned around to look at them. He suddenly had the urge to run for the hills. Kagome was standing up, her blanket was five feet away from her, and food was scattered all over the ground, including Kagome's cloths and hair. Sango sat, glaring at Inu-Yasha, a few pieces of food sticking to her. Kirara just hissed at him. Inu-Yasha did not notice the glaring at first, his mind was on the food that was platted all over the girls. He looked at Kagome, who had kyuri juice all over her cloths and surume in her hair. Inu-Yasha pointed at Kagome, his face holding a large grin.  
  
"Oi, Kagome! You look like something Kirara brings us for dinner that came from the sea!" Inu-Yasha stated, his nose taking a whiff of the air. "And ya smell like it too, ya fish-girl! Haven't you herd of a bath!?" Inu- Yasha taunted taking a hand and covering his nose with it. Kagome stomped her foot. She growled as she approached him, both her hands in a tight fist beside her. She stood on her toes to look him in the eye.  
  
"Look here you insolent jerk! I was having a nice meal with out you for once...and you completely ruin it! Have you no regard for others, you..you...Demon Wanna Be!!!" Kagome screamed at him, her hand soared in the air and smacked him across the face. Inu-Yasha stood, dazed for a moment, her words sinking in. Kagome did not wait for his response before she left him once again. She walked back over to Sango and picked up her yellow bag that had flown beside Kirara. Kagome stood tall and walked past Inu-Yasha again, swinging her head sideways, her filthy hair hitting his face. Inu-Yasha turned his head to look at the back of her head. He saw that Kagome had stopped in her tracks a few yards away from them. Inu- Yasha slowly walked towards her knowing that if she stopped during a rampage, something had gotten her attention. "K-Kagome...?" Inu-Yasha stammered. Kagome pointed. Inu-Yasha looked where she was pointing. It was till north, and above the trees a heavy, black, and thick fog rose above them.  
  
"Smoke....and if it's that much..it must be a fire! A village might have burned down!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Kagome!" Came a little shout. Kagome turned around and Shippo clung himself to her side. "Kagome! Your not hurt are you?" He asked and Kagome stroked his long soft auburn hair. She nodded giving him a soft 'un' in response. Shippo opened his eyes and looked out, "there's the fire!" Shippo turned around, "Come on Miroku, everyone's safe, but theres a huge smoke cloud up north!" Not long after Shippo shouted, Miroku appeared and stood beside him and Kagome. "What took you so long?" Shippo asked him and Miroku just shook his head.  
  
"Lets just say, there were a few bumps in my path." Miroku said, a dopey grin on his face. Sango glared and stood up. She held Kirara in her arms and walked beside Kagome.  
  
"That means you were flirting with women! You are such a pig!" Sango shot a glare at him and then instantly smiled at Kagome. "Come on Kagome lets go see if they need our help." Kagome nodded and Sango petted Kirara, "Can we have a ride?" Kirara 'Mewed' and jumped out of Sango's arms and transformed into her much larger form with a blaze of red hot fire. The two girls and Shippo behind Kagome leapt onto Kirara's back and the four disappeared into the forest.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over at Miroku, "We better help so that twerp doesn't get herself killed. She still owes me a couple more Jewel shards!" Miroku smirked and watched Inu-Yasha run off, dashing behind him. Miroku caught up to Inu-Yasha and looked at him with the smirk,  
  
"Let me guess...Kagome gave you a hard time. You know you deserve it. To make such a summer blossom so angry. It should be a crime!" Miroku mocked him. Inu-Yasha glared.  
  
"Shut up Monk! Like you have the right to talk! You piss off Sango plenty of times with your leacher ways!!" Inu-Yasha shouted. Miroku covered his mouth with his free hand, looking a bit taken back.  
  
"Why ..Inu-Yasha. I do not believe my ears. Do you think that I'd make Sango truly angry? Why, that's against my religion! Sango's reply is just a violent way of saying 'I love you too!" Miroku said his hands making large motions as they run. Inu-Yasha made a disgusted face.  
  
****** The girls and Shippo wondered the forrest towards where they could see the smoke. As Kirara approached the affected area, they began to see a small trail of smoke approach them.  
  
"We're getting closer. I can actually see the smoke!" Shippo said, immediately hiding hid head behind Kagome. Sango nodded and Kirara stopped in her run. "What's wrong Kirara?" Sango asked. Kirara turned around and hissed, her fang filled mouth wide open and her eyes shooting killer stares. Shippo and Kagome looked around, Shippo clung to Kagome and pointed up.  
  
"It's up there!!!" He shouted Kagome and Sango looked up, a winged demon flew down, swooping just above them, almost touching them as the gang ducked. The gust of wind that fallowed knocked Shippo and Kagome off of the Fire Neko's back. Sango jumped down off her demon's back and stood in front of Shippo and Kagome. She saw the demon that had attacked them and threw her giant demon killing boomerang, shouting out her battle cry. The boomerang struck the demon in one easy swing, slicing it in half and the bits of the body falling to the ground with a thud. Sango's weapon flew back to her and she caught it in the latch with one hand, sliding backwards with the force. She knelt down to the others.  
  
"You guys ok?" She asked. Kagome nodded and shippo screamed again.  
  
"There's another one!!!" Shippo hid behind Kagome and Sango starred up. Another demon, identical to the pervious one, swooped down and with their clawed feet, grabbed Sango by the hair and dragged her on the ground. Sango dropped her weapon and yelped in surprise. The grey winged demon flew and then released her when she hit a tree. It flew in the air, leaving an almost unconscious demon slayer behind, heading for Kagome and Shippo. Kagome put her hands over her head and bent down, screaming.  
  
"Kagome!!" Came a familiar voice and Kagome looked to her side with cation. Demon parts fell to the ground and she saw feet by her face. "Idiot!" Inu-Yasha snorted at Kagome. Kagome stood up and eyed him.  
  
"Why..you..!" She said as Shippo clung to Kagome's side. Miroku ran past them shouting 'Sango!' The three looked over to where Miroku ran, only to see a hurt Sango sitting up. Kirara stood beside her and licked her master's face. Miroku kneeled in front of her and checked her head for any damage.  
  
"Sango are you all right?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and stood up.  
  
"I'm not at all hurt, it was more of just a shock." She replied as she walked slowly to her weapon that laid on the ground. Inu-Yasha snorted and walked over and picked up her boomerang for her, slinging it over his shoulder and walking off into the smoky direction. Sango smiled and Kirara bent down so she could easily get Sango onto her back. Sango patted Kirara's back and Kagome and Shippo jumped on behind Sango. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's waist to make sure that Sango wouldn't fall. Kirara began liking and Miroku followed beside them.  
  
"Hey...Miroku." Shippo began to ask, "Why did those demons attack us?" Miroku looked around at the smoke that just got thicker.  
  
"I suppose this smoke, as got the demons confused. I'm sure they can barley see in this smoke, so whatever moves, they have no idea if it's an enemy or not. You must have just startled them. I think we are close. Can you hear that?" In front of them stood Inu-Yasha, the boomerang still over his shoulder. Kirara and Miroku all stopped beside their dog-eared friend. They all looked straight ahead, the girls gasping at the sight.  
  
"In all the hells...." Inu-Yasha stated blandly.  
  
***** AN: Ok I fear I must stop the chapter here. I wanted a good cliff hanger for this chapter and I think this is a great sport for it. Also.. I think this chapter has gone on long enough..as I have typed this I'm on my 11th page! Wow! Review and tel me what you think of it. I'll update as soon as I get the chance.  
  
Ja Ne all!  
  
PS: I used some japanese words you might not have been farmiliar with so here is a dictionary for you.  
  
Kitsune- is a fox. What Shippo is. Inu-Yasha called him a Badger because Badgers are also shape shifters. Shippo takes to being called a Badger offensively.  
  
Bento-a boxed lunch. It can hold a bunch of goodies.  
  
Kyuri-a Japanese long cucumber. In Kagome and Sango's Bento, Kagome cut it up in small pieces for it to fit.  
  
Surume-lets just say it's a dried form of fish. This type of food was eaten way back, even in the ancient times. I thought it was the perfect food to put into the feudal area!  
  
Neko-is a cat  
  
Oi-'Hey!'  
  
'Un'-an agreeing sound 


	3. The Treasure

Chapter three: The Treasure  
  
AN: Thankx to all who have read and those who have read and reviewed. I will do my best to keep this story movin' as planned. So you all are not confused, I have been asked, 'Where was Sesshoumaru in the first place?' Well the answer to that is mainly just going out for another one of his walks. Basically I just needed him to be wondering around the forest, if he didn't I wouldn't have a story and I wouldn't be anywhere! Ok! Now that is solved....uhh...I was gonna say something important and ..I forgot. Well ok, once again I'll stop yabbin' my lips off and go on with the chapter.  
  
*******  
  
The whole gang stood dazed. Shippo got off of Kirara and stood between her and Inu-Yasha. Everyone was silent. Inu-Yasha was the one to break the silence with a loud and angry growl. Kagome, surprised a bit, looked at him and then back at the sight.  
  
It was a village all right. It was a large and clean one, it rested perfectly on the grass it was built on. The trees surrounding it gave it a nice touch of perfection as well. It looked like it would be a calm village, but as they watched the activities, they all knew this wasn't a clam day at all. People scattered around, woman were screaming and pushing children into the houses. Men carrying all sorts of farm tools for weapons, ran to the center of the village, where many others were already there. War cries were herd for the men, as some closer to the center of it all were hitting their farm weapons against something. Kagome clenched her hand to her chest, she could hear the yelps and the cries coming from whatever they were hitting. The smoke they saw was caused by a twenty foot bomb fire that was towards the edge of the village. Kagome knew that normally a bomb fire was put together if the village was planing to kill someone or something. Kagome looked back at Inu-Yasha, who had kept his growl at a good steady beat. Inu-Yasha removed the boomerang from his shoulder and chucked it at Miroku. Miroku caught it and stumbled a bit.  
  
"I..Inu-Yasha." Miroku said as Inu-Yasha stomped away from them, his hands clearly seen in a fist. Kagome hopped off of the large Neko's back and took a few steps.  
  
"Stay where you are! This doesn't concern you...!" Inu-Yasha yelled at them, not stopping or turning his head. His pace quickened a bit. Kagome cupped her hands over her mouth to help project her voice.  
  
"And what makes you think the village's problem involves you?!!" Kagome shouted and Inu-Yasha stopped. He was a good ways away, and he turned around to face them. He stomped his foot and stared toughly at the others behind him.  
  
"Because! They're torturing one of my kind!" Inu-Yasha didn't wait for anything after his snap. He turned back around and sprinted with his demon legs to the village. Sango looked at Kagome. Kagome stood in shock for a moment, but was interrupted by Sango's voice.  
  
"One of his kind. Does that mean...Their about to slaughter a half-breed?" Sango asked and Miroku shook his head. Kagome couldn't just stand there anymore. She darted off after him, whatever was making those cries, half- demon or not, it sounded terrified.. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and not long after, Shippo and Miroku jumped on Kirara's back and dashed off to the village.  
  
*****  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped right outside the village. He kept his eyes in an angry glare on his face. He bit his lip with a fang and stomped in the village, walking passed the blazing fire and past the women that screamed and hid. Some took a look at him and went in the other direction. Inu-Yasha walked his way to the crowd and tapped on the shoulder of a man that was in front of him. The man didn't even turn around to look at him, he only yelled with fury.  
  
"What do you want, you impatient windbag!!! I'm in line here to beat her! Get behind someone else!!" Inu-Yasha took a step back in rage. His golden moons for eyes narrowed as he growled and hissed in his throat. He lifted a hand and with one bend of his fingers, cracked them all.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Inu-Yasha turned around to see Kagome behind him, her hands holding onto her shirt. Her fingers keeping a good grip on the cloth, her face red from her run. Sweat dripped down her face and her mouth was wide opened and huffing for air. Behind her stood Miroku and Shippo, Sango was leaning on her boomerang for some support and Kirara was back in her kitten for and sitting by her master's foot. Inu-Yasha's eyes glared at them.  
  
"I told you to stay put!" He growled at them, his eye contact on Kagome. Kagome waved her hands in the air a mimicking way.  
  
"And when have I actually taken your warning a hundred percent to mind?" Kagome stood on her toes giving Inu-Yasha her own angry eye. Inu-Yasha looked away and then turned around, recracking his knuckles. "Fine. Stay if you want. But we are gonna do it my way!" He shouted and his hand became a fist again and he socked the man who gave him sass a few moments ago. His raged fist nailed the man in the back of the head and the villager fell forward with a small gasp. No one seemed to take a notice to that one man, so Inu-Yasha walked to the one in front of the sassy, passed out man. He didn't bother going around the fallen man, instead, he just stood on him; he implied all his weight on his body, not letting a single gram go to waste. Inu-Yasha growled again and reached his clawed hand out to the next person. He grabbed the collar of the next man and threw him backwards with his demon strength. He took a step and pushed another out of the way, he continued and the ones that refused to budge he shoved, threw, and or, or punched. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all followed him. Unlike Inu-Yasha, they tried not to walk on the fallen villagers.  
  
Kagome kept her eyes on Inu-Yasha's back, he seemed so protective over this. She looked at the ground, she remembered the other half-breed they met. He lived on a hill with his mother and their herbal garden. His name was Jinenji, and he was feared and hurt by the villagers of his lad. Jinenji was a large demon, and was blamed for all the human murders that had been going around. Kagome took in a breath and slowly released it, remembering the kind face Jinenji had, and how gentle he was. With her and Inu-Yasha's help, they were able to prove his innocence and after the large half-breed showed some kindness to the villagers, they finally accepted him. Kagiome smiled, liking how that adventure turned out. She noticed, that even then, Inu-Yasha stood up for Jinenji and protected him. Kagome looked back up at the dog-demon's back.  
  
'He knows what it's like to be mistreated. I can't blame him for wanting to help others like him. All those threats and beatings...No one should go through that.' Kagome touched her cheeks gently with her fingertips, to be honest she felt like crying. She closed her eyes and sighed, then her head hit something soft. She opened her eyes and saw bright red. She looked up to see that Inu-Yasha had stopped, and that they were now in the center of the circle. The ring around them was a decent size, Kagome knew it was due to Inu-Yasha's brutality. She looked behind her, everyone else was near the edge of ring, Sango leaned on both her boomerang and Miroku. (Well, we all know Miroku ain't complaining!) Shippo hid behind Miroku, Kirara in his arms.  
  
Kagome put a hand on Inu-Yasha's arm lightly. He did not pull away or budge. Instead, she could just feel his muscles tightening as his hand gripped more and more on itself. The palms of his hands were red from his fist shaking. Kagome peeked out from behind Inu-Yasha, she could hear his heavy breathing and wondered what the villagers were up to. Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth made a gasping sound. She place the hand that was not on In-Yasha's arm over her mouth; her other hand tightened its grip on Inu-Yasha's sleeve.  
  
First Kagome noticed lots of little splatters of red. The land looked like a cupcake covered with red sprinkles; parts of the land looking like a waffle covered with strawberry syrup, flowing over the ground, staining the pure earth. Her eyes followed the small river of blood to the source of it. There was a small bundle laying in the center. It was small and tucked their head under their chin, their black tattered cloak hiding their body. It shook violently and rocked itself to calm itself down. Kagome herd Inu-Yasha grunt, then softly whisper to her, so only she could hear.  
  
"Kagome. I want you to go check it out. I'm sure you could do the best job to calm it down then any of us." Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha and for the first time they reached the village, he looked her in the eye. His golden moons were soft, she could see a touch of worry that she normally could never see. "Don't worry. I'll keep these humans in line." Inu- Yasha reassured her of her safety. Kagome nodded and her grip on his sleeve loosened and she slowly took a few steps to the injured being. She cold feel the glares from the villagers hit her back, bruising her with their force. As she came closer to the being, it never looked up from under its cloak and never stopped shaking. Kagome stopped walking just when she was only a few inches away. Her eyes softened as she saw just how small it was. Whatever it was, it seemed to be the size of Shippo when they first found him, maybe just a bit bigger.  
  
Kagome slowly dropped to her knees. She place a hand on the shaking creature and it jumped in shock. Kagome did not remove her hand, but slowly and softly stroked its back. She softly hummed a lullaby, the first thing that came to her head. Inu-Yasha kept a sharp eye on the villagers and watched every move they made. When he saw one get out a line, he bared his fangs and released a loud and angry growl. Sango and Miroku, along with Shippo, watched Kagome.  
  
After a few seconds, she placed both hands on the being's back and rubbed it gently, still humming the lullaby that she started. Her voice was soft, only loud enough for the small creature to hear her. The unknown being moved and Kagome kept touching it gently. It backed up a bit, its head still hidden. It sat up, and Kagome could make out the face. Kagome's heart ached at the sight of the poor thing's face. It was a little girl, her body was still cloaked in her cloth and her hair, that looked like a glowing midnight black was wet and dirty, and it plastered on her face. The child's face shape couldn't be fully seen, but her silver eyes shined in the darkness of her hood. Dirt, dried and new fresh blood covered her face. Kagome looked at the small child and then noticed she was clenching onto something with her hands. Kagome wasn't the only one who noticed, so did one of the villagers from the ring that was beside them did too. As quick as a man could get he took his mettle plow and hit the child in the back of the head. A large yelp and smack was herd. The child fell forward into Kagome's lap. Kagome could hear sobs, and her little hands clenching onto her skirt.  
  
The villager who hit her walked over to them and picked up what the child had dropped when she fell, a small loaf of bread.  
  
"You lil' thief!!! How dare ya' steal from us after we put up with you and your mother all these years!? Letting you two disgraces stay in our village?! She dies and you are still allowed to call this place your home. Isn't that enough for you? You greedy lil' ingrate!!" The man scolded and kicked dirt onto the child and Kagome. The man straightened himself up, proud, and turned around, only to bump into an angry half-breed. The villager looked up into the golden eyes of Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha still shaking with rage, his fangs showing and his fists clenched.  
  
"Her Mother dies. And by the looks of this village I say no one even tried to take care of her. She has no connection to get food....and you punish her for trying to survive in a hell like this?!" Inu-Yasha growled and lifted a hand and cracked his knuckles. "You wanna give that back to her?" The villager only looked at the demon with disgust. Inu-Yasha glared, "You have a bonfire going..Were you planning on killing her?"  
  
"And if we were?" The villagers around them began shouting and roaring in rage. Inu-Yasha shot his golden demon glare at the ring and the man in front of him.  
  
"As I take it, you want her off your hands. What if I do that for you?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome's eyes widened, was he saying he'd take her along without a complaint? Kagome could feel her face begin to grow warm and her heart beat quickened. The villager scuffed at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Do what you want with her. The little thief ain't welcome here no'ore!" The villagers shouted in agreement. Inu-Yasha smirked at the man and gave him a 'Fine!' glance. The villager took a step away from Inu-Yasha. Inu- Yasha lifted a hand and extended a finger and caught the man by the inside of his collar. The man jerked back. He looked at the demon who stopped him. Inu-YAsha showed a fang.  
  
"For taking her off your hands, you owe me. How about that loaf? Who's going to eat it after she, a filthy thief, touched it? Besides it'll keep her full until we make dinner." Inu-Yasha extended his other hand for the loaf. The villager grunted and glared at the demon, then shoved the loaf in his hand. Inu-Yasha released him and held onto the loaf by his side. Inu-Yasha gave the villagers one last glance and they began to move; picking up their things and going back to their work. Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome and the girl, he looked down at them. Kagome looked up at him, her face warm and red, small tears on the edges of her eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...You really want another around us?" Kagome asked. Inu-Yash snorted in the air.  
  
"Better with us then...with these scum balls." Inu-Yasha replied. "Come on...lets get out'ta here." Inu-Yasha turned his back to them and walked off. He ignored the looks people still gave him and walked over to the others. He retook Sango's boomerang and carried it over his shoulder and walked to the exit. Kirara grew into her large body in a large flame, Sango and Shippo jumped on her back and Miroku walked by the Neko's side. Kagome tapped the small creature on the shoulder and the little girl looked up at her. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hey. Your more then welcome to come with us. You wont be harmed. Inu- Yasha may look mean, but he was very worried about you. There's even a kitsune a few years older then you that you can talk to." Kagome patted the little girl's head and the small girl blankly stared back. Kagome stood and the girl still sat on the ground. Kagome reached out her hand, "You wanna come?" The little girl reached out her hand and took the one given to her. Kagome saw that the child's hands were cut, bloody, and covered in dirt and scum. Kagome made no sign of disgust, but held the child's hand gently and helped her up. Side by side the two walked after the others. The little girl wobbled and staggered as she moved and Kagome kept at the girl's steady yet slow pace.  
  
When they reached the exit, Inu-Yasha was waiting there for her and the others on Kirara, were already walking. Kagome knew that they wanted to get as far away from the village as soon as possible.  
  
*******  
  
Ok I'm gonna stop it here. I kinda got a writers block x.x. But I'll get caught up on the next chapter! Review please. I love reviews! Peace out! 


	4. The 'Fun' filled night

A 'Fun' filled night  
  
AN: Hi all readers. This is the fourth chapter of 'I am who I am". It took me a while to get to this chapter because I was in the middle of a Gravitation fic titled, 'The Horror." But now that I finished that story I'll be able to focus on this one for a while.  
  
Enjoy  
  
*********  
  
Sun set had finally come to the land at last. The sky was held a plum tan and the sun sank into the far hills that lay in front of them. The gang crossed the grass a bit slowly, for their new guest wasn't very fond of fast movements. Inu-Yasha led the group, as usual, his red swaying in the wind alongside his moonlight hair. Miroku and Sango, and of course Kirara, followed after him, Sango keeping a steady hand on her boomerang. Kagome walked her bike, she wasn't very far in front of Shippo, who walked alongside their new companion. Kagome looked behind her at them. The girl kept her face hidden in her hood and her head was always down, looking at her feet. Shippo looked straight ahead, Kagome could tell that he wanted to say something, start a talk or a fight, anything, but he seemed to uneasy to say anything. Very rare for Shippo.  
  
Kagome looked ahead again and then at the quickly fading sun and the darkening sky. She could feel the pull on her bike and she had to use her upper arm strength to keep moving forward, they were going up a hill. Not a large one but still a hill.Everyone stayed silent until they got to the top of the hill.  
  
"We will camp here tonight. Kagome..start dinner." Inu-Yasha instructed as they all caught up to him and enjoyed the view. Kagome knew why he wanted to stop here, there was one large tree in the center and Inu-Yasha would be able to see in all directions for any danger. Kagome nodded at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Sure. I'll just go put my bike against that tree over there. Miroku could you go get some firewood?" Miroku nodded and walked out into the woods. Kagome walked to the tree and leaned her bike up against them. Sango put Kirara down and she sniffed about and then walked calmly into the woods surrounding the hill.  
  
"Ok. Kirara enjoy your walk and don't go too far!" Sango shouted and Kirara 'Mewed' in response. Sango went to Kagome and sat next to her and watched Kagome go through her large yellow magic bag, looking for the noodles that were kept in a round desposable bowl. Before long Kagome had all the items she would need laid out neatly.  
  
The two girls saw Shippo sitting next to the new girl on the side of the hill. Both of their heads were up and looking forward. Neither of them seemed to want to move from their spots, waiting for the stars to come out. Both girls smiled.  
  
Shippo's head was faced directly ahead, but his eyes were in the corners of his sockets as he really gazed at the hooded girl. She hadn't said a word since they found her, and it was bothering him because he didn't know what to say. He wanted to maybe crack a joke or say something to tick Inu-Yasha off, just for some movement. But her stillness made him feel uneasy about doing something outrageous at that moment. A breeze his the and the girl held onto her cloak and Shippo lifted his head up high, loving the soft breeze, feeling his hair soar in the invisible source. He loved the wind, it carried so many scents. He inhaled when a scent caught his attention.  
  
He turned his head to face the silent girl. He knew the scent had come from her, but he never got a good sniff of it. She had a human scent twisted within her demon scent. So it was clear that she was a half-breed, just like Inu-Yasha. But there was something strange about her demon scent. It was familiar yet strangely different. He just couldn't get his finger on it. He shrugged and looked straight ahead again. He'll ask Inu-Yasha what he thinks later.  
  
At the tree, Kagome and Sango were talking to each other, Inu-Yasha taking the role as lookout on a high tree branch. The two girls heard a 'Mew' and they both turned their heads as they saw Kirara approach them and sit in Sango's lap. Sango smiled and patted her Neko's head. Kirara dropped two small round objects in Sango's lap. Sango looked down and picked up one.  
  
"What did you bring us, Kirara?" Sango asked as she popped the one she picked up in her mouth and chewed on it. Her lips pulled into a smile and she handed the second one to Kagome. "Try this berry, it's delicious!" Kagome took it and put it into her mouth and a 'mmm!' Escaped her lips. It was indeed a delightful taste to the mouth.  
  
"That would make a great dessert. We haven't had any type of treat since the day I came back with all those chocolates." Kagome said remembering how Inu-Yasha made a fuss over the candy because Shippo had a bigger piece then him, then ten seconds later denying that he was having a temper tantrum. Just like every night, that night ended his big mouth with a 'sit'".  
  
Sango nodded at Kagome and put Kirara on the ground and stood up.  
  
"Ok. Kirara and I will go get some for after dinner. Miroku should be back shortly with the fire wood you asked him to get. We will be back in a little bit. Ok Kirara show me where you found the berries!" Sango said happily, it had been a while since her last walk in the woods alone peacefully. Kirara went 'MEEEWWWW!' and trotted in the woods, leading her master to the bush where the berries were located.  
  
Kagome sat under the tree alone, and looked up to Inu-Yasha. He was sitting proudly, his mane blowing in the wind with grace. Kagome leaned her head up against the trunk of the tree and her cheeks became warm and her face flushed softly. The breeze catching her own hair in the wind.  
  
Sango followed Kirara not too far into the calm woods. It was a lovely sunset, it was just light enough still so you could see perfectly. Kirara led her to a bush that was small and stout and filled with the delicious berries she brought samples of just a few moments ago. Sango smiled and patted her companion on the head and bent down and began plucking ripe ones from the bush and putting them in her kimono, which she held up with one hand, making it a small bowl for the berries. She hummed and Kirara grabbed a few off the bush with her mouth, placing them in the kimono bowl, eating a few.  
  
Miroku picked up another small twig. He sighed and shook his head, there really was no good fire wood anywhere in this forest. He knew Kagome and the others were waiting for him to bring it so dinner could get started. And he didn't feel like getting Inu-Yasha impatient and irritable, especially with a new child around. He nodded and knew that in order to make a good fire he would have to collect twice as much as twigs as he normally would have to. His eyes searched the ground as he journeyed.  
  
His eyes saw it. There was a perfect fire stick. It was nice and round long and thick perfect to keep a flame a blaze. He bent down to pick it up with his wrapped up hand. He immediately released the stick when he realized it was covered in sap. His cloth covered, cursed hand was soaking in the sticky mess. He swung his hand in the hair, but it did little good. The stuff clung to him tightly. He looked around for water, so he could wash it off when his eyes saw...heaven.  
  
He saw...Sango's rear swaying in the air, her head was hidden, but her rear was way up there. It danced as she was humming, but to him, she was calling him. His eyes watched her moving back side and his feet were possessed and he began walking blindly to her.  
  
Sango hummed and then dropped all her berries. A look of disgust on her face. She turned her head to see Miroku's face, a dazed expression on it, his cursed hand felling her rump. Sango growled and Miroku woke up and gazed into the angry eyes of Sango. He gave her a sheepish smile and he made the attempt to remove his hand, when her fabric went with him. He looked down, his cursed sapped hand was stuck on her cloth. He coughed.  
  
"Well this is awkward....." He said and Sango, growled even louder and slapped him.  
  
"Get you hand off me!" She yelled and he didn't. She became furious and she smacked him a few more times, his hand not able to get off her rear. Miroku tried to tug his hand from her cloth taking steps away from Sango. Alas, his hand wouldn't detach itself and he didn't get farther from Sango either. They ended up walking in a circle the whole time. Sango slapped him even more.  
  
"Let go! Sicko! Sick, nasty...Houshi!"  
  
"Sango..I can't! It's not my fault..my hand..its cursed and stuck to you..." Miroku wined. But it only got stronger and more powerful hits from Sango.  
  
About an hour later, the food was cooking. The two children were in the same spot as when they arrived. Inu-Yasha watched the noodles cook, impatiently. Kagome yelled at him if his nose got too close to the food, and in her lap was Sango's Kimono, she was sewing it together. Sango was behind the tree, in her warrior cloths. She didn't want to go near Miroku. Miroku sat across from Kagome and Kirara licked his hand with had the sap on it. His hand also had an extra piece of cloth on it. A piece from Sango's Kimono was glued there. Miroku sighed. It hurt him to sight. His face was all discolored from the hand prints. He was hit in the same spot so many times, that some hand prints were purple instead of red. But he was a happy man...never in his life had he held onto a rear as long as he just now had....  
  
*************  
  
AN that' the end of CH4. Hope you liked it. It was just a comical thing I wanted to get into the story. My friends found it funny. Well I hope you enjoyed it. And remember. I love reviews so review! 


	5. Free?

Free?  
  
AN: welcome to the fifth chapter of 'I am Who I Am'. I hope that you all are enjoying it, and thankx a bunchies to all that have reviewed as well.  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
****************  
  
After the incident in the forest, there was a certain tension raging on in the campsite, and it was Sango's flaming glares that had set it. Kagome finished stitching Sango's ripped kimono back together, and was busy stirring the ever slow cooking Ramen from the twigs that survived Sango's blows and Miroku's feet. Due to the slow progress, they also had an extremely impatient Inu-Yasha on their hands. He would be up in a tree, trying to distract himself by pretending to be a look out. Then he would be pacing on the ground, giving death glared to all. Then, of course, be pestering Kagome about it, telling her to speed it up. That tactic got him sat a few times.  
  
Shippo never left the new girl's side. They now sat by a tree not too far away from the rest of the group. The girl would watch the rest of the gang, and found it most odd when Inu-Yasha was sat. She wondered why the barking male liked to eat dirt. She believed the command that the strangely dressed girl gave him was simple enough to follow. (AN-She doesn't get the whole sit spell, she thinks Kagome is telling him to sit down, not belly flop the ground). She would tilt her head at them, then look away, adoring the night sky. She kept her body hidden, but her hands rested on the ground, and Shippo turned his head and got a good look at them. The sight of her hands made his stomach cringe, he never thought he'd see such hands that looked so painful on a living creature. The rusted blood, smeared dirt, and sliced skin, he only saw on a dead man's body after Inu-Yasha disposed of them.  
  
It was not long after that, that Shippo's ears picked up a sound. He turned his head towards the others and discovered Kagome calling him. He stood up and took a step to Kagome, then stopped. He turned and faced the girl, he could feel her eyes looking at him in the corners of her eyes, even if he couldn't see her face. He knelt down to eye level to her, her head turned slightly towards him, he could see her eyes in the moonlight, silver, crystal clear orbs like no other. They showed much more maturity then her height gave her the appearance of. He gulped as the pure eyes glanced at him, not blinking. Finally, with clenched fists, he tilted his body down towards her a bit in a nervous bow.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said, stood straight up and trotted off to Kagome. Kagome smiled at him, as he approached. The girl sat and watched them engage in a small chat. She saw how the girl handed her foxy friend two round things that resembled bowls, only much thinner, and hashi. She watched, with curiosity, as Shippo returned, carrying the bowls, and stepping lightly so in order not to drop it.  
  
When Shippo returned to her he handed her a bowl, she took it into her small, crusted hands and held it out in front of her, peering inside of it. Shippo sat down and watched her examine the food then bend the paper bowl it was in, with interest. She held onto the bowl gently, she could feel its heat generating from it, it felt good against her sore fingers and palms. She watched as the steam emitted from the noodle dish, smelling the scent. It smelled pretty good. She looked at the young boy beside her and watched how he ate it with the hashi. She mimicked his position, folding the legs, placing the bowl gently in the center of them, and picking it up with the hashi and bringing it to her mouth.  
  
She placed a delectable noodle in her mouth and slurped it up. Her lips smacked together and her tongue cleaned around her mouth from the extra broth. She smiled and then grabbed a chunk-full of noddles in her next serving and plopped them all in her mouth. She smiled at the warmth in her mouth, when it became dangerously clear that the noddles were still a bit too hot to touch her tongue.  
  
She wiggled a bit in her seat, swallowing the chunks of noddles whole, gagging. Shippo put his bowl on the ground and watched her in shock for a moment. Her face was red and she was coughing, her fist hitting her chest. Shippo came to the conclusion that she had swallowed it the wrong way (AN- well isn't he quick?) And patted her on the back. The girl hacked a few more times before able to breath.  
  
She put her hands on her face, her face was warm from the hot noddles and from embarrassment. She had sweat coming down her forehead and her hood wasn't helping any. She took her hands and pushed the cloth off of her face, the cool night air felt good against her skin and hair. She breathed heavily for few moments, catching her breath, looking at the ground, while Shippo's eyes were on her.  
  
He watched as her midnight hair covered her face, in the moonlight it had a silvery glow to it. Her hair was outlined with Silver highlights that reflected light like crystals. On the top of her head, ears twitched. They were similar to Inu-Yasha's ears, only smaller and more silver then snow white. From what he could see of her face, it was pale, and in a lot of better condition then her hands were. It looked like her face only bared the smudges of dirt, but no cutes.  
  
She turned her head at Shippo after catching her breath. Her silver eyes showed embarrassment. And her pale skin had light color in the cheeks. Shippo smiled at her and got comfortable on the ground again and slurped some noddles. If there is one thing he learned about girls from Kagome and Inu-Yasha's examples were that if a girl is embarrassed it's better not to say a thing about it at all. It would only get the girl pissed at you.  
  
The girl watched him eat some more, and waited about ten minutes for hers to become touchable cool. She looked over at the kitsune again, her tiny ears twitched.  
  
"Shippo....." The girl whispered softly, loud enough just for him to hear. Shippo almost had noddles coming out of his nose from shock. She had actually said something. He looked at her as she said his name again, her eyes holding a small depression in them. Her voice held a sadness to it, Shippo believed that the sadness didn't suit such a pure looking thing at all. Shippo looked her in the eyes and nodded. The girls lips curled up a smile at him, and Shippo could feel his heart jump out of his chest at the sight of it. The girl took a crusted hand and pointed a bloody finger at herself.  
  
"Shika......" She spoke just as softly as before, and Shippo repeated 'Shika' and the girl nodded happily.  
  
"My mother named me that," she began, "she named me that because a shika was the first thing outside my home I saw. It was a shika demon, it ran wild and free. My mother always told me that no matter what, one day I'd be free from the hell I was born into. I'd run free...just like a shika." She looked down, silent, for a moment. Then her eyes looked up straight into Shippo's.  
  
"Shippo-kun...with you..am I ..free?" Shippo's widened a bit at her question. Had her village really imprisoned her that harshly? Shippo felt his heart pound in his chest as her pure and clear eyes stared straight into his. His eyes softened and he nodded.  
  
"Your as free as one can be, Shika. We travel all over the place, we get into a lot of danger, but...." Shippo stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I wont let anything happen to you. Not even Naraku can lay a finger on you. A certainly not grouch Inu-Yasha." Shippo smirked and shot a glare at Inu-Yasha from the corner of his eyes. Shika smiled and giggled. Shippo returned the smile, and then his body went against his mind and acted on it's own.  
  
His lips placed a small and light kiss, solidly on her head, by a twitching ear. Shika's eyes widened and Shippo's heart beated against his chest like a million of Inu-Yasha's punches. His eyes scanned the ground for a cover up. He just smiled at her, repeating what he said earlier.  
  
"You're safe with us." Shika smiled at him again.  
  
"Arigatou.....Shippo-kun." She whispered and the two finished what was left in their bowl, broth and all.  
  
**************TBC********  
  
Ok that's the end of Chapter 'Free?' Thanks to all who have read all of my fanfictions so far. And double thanks to those who took the time out of their busy reading time to review! I'm glad you all are enjoying this one. I'll be back soon for a sixth update. HOPE TO SEE YOU THEN!  
  
Ok here is a dictionary for this chapter.  
  
Hashi-chopsticks  
  
The bowls that the characters were eating dinner out of were Paper Bowls. (Just incase you didn't understand)  
  
Shika- literally means deer. Deers are known as shy, timid, and peaceful creatures. They can be seen running around in the forest, giving them a no border lines. They are true free creatures, and Shika wants to be just like the ones she sees.  
  
PS: REVIEW REVIEW! ^^ Arigatou!  
  
Ja Ne 


	6. The Mark

Itting a Chapter 6  
  
The Mark  
  
AN: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooowwwwwwyyyyy that its taken' me ages to get this thing posted! First there's this huge storm and it killed our power for like a day and when the power came back on..we didn't have cable or internet! AHHHHHH!!!! Finally we got our cable but are internet router needed to be replaced so it took us a while to get to that and then the router didn't want to work....v.v sigh...but my dad made it behave! GO POPS! So' now I can post! Yayyy!!!!  
  
I love this story even though I don't really know where exactly im going with it. Oh well...I'll pull all nighters and run off of Pixie sticks until its perfect! Bwwahaha! Any wayz I hope ya al's enjoyin' it!  
  
The gorgeous, laminating moon hung in the sky, resting on top of a mountain point like a star on a Christmas tree. The sky around it was a mysterious black and was like a black rose that had blossomed in the sky. The stars twinkled high up in their kingdom, shining down upon the world below them  
  
Kagome leaned her back up against the tree trunk and stared out into the sky. She was taken in 'awe' by the mysterious sight. Unlike the clear sky the air around her was thick and muggy. Her cloths became sticky and attached themselves to her skin. Kagome ran her fingers in her hair and was disgusted by the way it felt. She needed a bath...for hygiene reasons she needed one desperately! She stood up and looked around. Her own sweat stuck to her and refused to trickle down her face, so she was forced to wipe it off. Finally her eyes grew with the emotion of joy at what had captured them. Not too far from the hill was a lake, it looked nice and cool. The sight of it made Kagome feel refreshed. She walked around in search for Sango to see if she would like to join her.  
  
Kagome walked away from the tree and she heard the ever so alert Inu-Yasha grunt at her. She turned around to face him. His golden eyes shined like the moon in orbit as they stared down at her. Kagome put her hands on her hips and stared back at him with the same intense stare.  
  
"I'm gonna go look for Sango and we might be over in that lake over there, cooling off. Its way too humid for me here." Kagome explained. She watched the two moons drift away from her and to the place she pointed the lake was in. Kagome could tell he was making sure it was safe. After a few minutes, his eyes shifted back to Kagome and he grunted again in an approving manner. Kagome nodded and went on her search again for Sango.  
  
The search did not last long, for she discovered Sango not far from the tree, laying on the grass, her kimono slightly undone to cool herself down. Kagome walked up to her and squatted down beside her.  
  
"Hey, Sango. There's a lake not to far. Want to join me in a dip?" Sango looked at her and smiled, sitting up.  
  
"Sure, Kagome. ....but..do you think we should invite the child too? She's so dirty and all." Sango finished and they both looked over in the direction of Shippo and their new traveling buddy. Shippo was up against a small and thin tree and the young girl was laying on the ground, her head laying next to Shippo's hand. Kagome looked at Sango and nodded and both girls walked over to the two children.  
  
It was not long to decide theat they would take the girl to the lake wether she liked it or not. Her skin was nothing but crusted blood and cuts that were untreated. Kagome talked to her softly and gently, not wanting to frighten her. Sango and Kagome learned her name, a prize Shippo had gotten first. Shika made no restraint to go with them.  
  
They walked along the grass, passed the dog demon's tree, and too the lake. Shika's legs were little and sores and she caused the other two to walk slower then they normally did. Though neither of them minded taking a few slower steps, they both knew little Shika was doing her best to walk as fast as she could without murdering herself.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched the girls walk down to the shadowy pool area. He had caught a whiff of the new girl's scent. It took a few sniffs to try to get more then just the blood stench. Underneath all the dirt, blood, and sweat he could detect her pure scent. She had a gentle scent that was appealing to his nose. Her scent was also very small, like she was trying to hide it, to become invisible. And in that scent he was sure...Yes he was positive that their was a familiar touch to her. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the tree, grunting from irritation not being able to place his finger on it. His mind checked all of its memory banks, for a scent similar to her.  
  
He was interrupted in his thought when another scent was approaching him. His eyes jolted over to the approaching object. He rolled his eyes irritated that it was only little pipsqueak Shippo. Inu-Yasha gave a disappointed whine.  
  
"What the hell do you want, badger?" Inu-Yasha grunted.  
  
"It's FOX you dumb mutt! And I came here to talk to you about something important." Shippo yelled.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me miniature brat! Just what the hell is so 'important'?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about Shika" Shippo stated.  
  
"A deer? What the hell's so great about a deer?"  
  
"Not an animal you freak! SHIKA is the name of the young girl you air head!" Inu-Yasha's eyes widened a bit and he titled his head up in Shippo's direction, trying not to act interested. Shippo smirked.  
  
"I'm sure the almighty Inu-Yasha could sniff off something off of her that struck something strange. Am I right? Being a full breed demon I can sniff it off in a whiff . But even a half breed like you should be able to tell...her scent is similar to yours."  
  
At the lake, Kagome went through her bottomless yellow bag to get soap and shampoo. The other two girls enjoyed the relaxing touch of the cool water. The slight chilliness of the lake gave great ease to the humidity that haunted them that night. Kagome went into the lake, victorious in her search for the cleaning objects. Shika looked at the bottles strangely. Kagome giggled as she watched the young demon poke at the bottles than take cover behind Sango when it tipped over. The incident brought a smile to Sango as well as she placed a hand on the head of the frightened child. Her hair was rough and hard from dried blood like the rest of her body. The two older girls decided they needed to clean her up right away.  
  
Shika sat on a rock that was near the edge of the lake and let Kagome and Sango clean her skin and hair. They easily removed the crusted on blood with Kagome's magical formula of the future. Sango cleaned her arms while Kagome got occupied with Shika's dirty hair. Shika giggled when Kagome rubbed over her small perky ears. Kagome gasped a bit when Shika's ears moved up and wiggled. Kagome took her hand and lightly scratched behind Shika's left furry ear.  
  
Sango smiled along with Kagome as Shika made a small shriek and tilted her head from Kagome's soft touch.  
  
"There just like Inu-Yasha's ears...only black and so much cuter." Sango giggled. Kagome smiled and went back to washing Shika's hair. When they were all done with that Sango and Kagome each too a different side of her face to clean. Kagome grabbed the left as Sango cleaned the right. Shika sat there, enjoying such kind attention.  
  
Shippo sat next to Inu-Yasha on the branch and they both stared at each other. Both were glad that Miroku was doing who knows what away from the camp site. Inu-Yasha's eyes looked over at the direction the girls went and Shippo and Inu-Yasha alike kept their ears open for a shriek, incase Miroku decided he had to spy on them again.  
  
"So Shippo, you think that child smells like me?" Inu-Yasha grunted.  
  
"No, I don't think, I know. Its hard to know your own smell directly. It's not like we sniff ourselves anyway....but Shika definitely as a scent that reminds me of you. She's a half-breed ya' know."  
  
"Yeah I know that! I wouldn't have helped a full breed you smart ass!"  
  
Shippo knew that Inu-Yasha was worried do to the fact he smelled half demon's blood, but that statement left him with a question.  
  
"You wouldn't have helped a full breed? Yet.....your dream is to use the shards..to BECOME a full breed?" Inu-Yasha grunted in disgust at the fox boy.  
  
"Like you know! Its none of your business what I do! I knew she was a half breed, end of story!"  
  
"Not just a half breed Inu-Yasha...she's just like you...she's a dog demon half breed."  
  
"Huh? Is that why she smells so familiar to me?" Shippo nodded.  
  
"I believe so, but also there's something about her scent that confuses me. I can't place my finger on it..but her scent is familiar in another way too.... I just can't put my finger on it yet." Inu-Yasha watched Shippo go into deep thought.  
  
"Sango can you help me/ The special facial soap is on the bottom of the bag." Kagome cried.  
  
Sango nodded and got out of the cool lake and into the humid air to help her friend in need. Shika stayed on the rock the water up to her waist.  
  
In the sea lilies behind the rock a pair of hungry eyes watched. The pair of eyes stared at the back of a beautiful figure. The hair was so dark and long and they were amazed at how the hair sparkled like silver stars in the moonlight. The pair of eyes gazed at the glorious sight until a strange object blocked the view.  
  
"Achem!" Came a voice from above the pair of eyes and the head that owned them slowly looked up at an angry demon slayer wrapped in a towel, glaring down at them.  
  
"Oh..hi Sango..is this where you girls are?..." Asked a confused Monk. Surely that lovely sight was not either Kagome nor Sango, he believed her to be a drifter.  
  
"You are sick! Peeping on a young demon child!" Sango shouted and Miroku's face went pale white. That fair body couldn't have belonged to a child..it as too graceful and flawless except for the few cutes here and there. "What? No Sango please it was just a mistake, I..I didn't think it was.....Oh MY God!!!! Sango please...sttttoooooooppppp!!!!" Miroku tried to crawl away on his hands and feet, but was stopped by a huge boulder. The gigantic rock rested on top of him and Sango huffed and puffed from her throw. Shika sat on top of the boulder and looked around. Kagome walked over with another towel in her hands, one also wrapped around her.  
  
Kagome told Shika to lift her hands in the air and she obediently did and let Kagome wrap the towel around her small body. Kagome went back to the bag and quickly returned with the small bottle of facial cleaner. The two older girls went back to cleaning her face.  
  
Shippo glanced at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I think I've got something." Shippo said and Inu-Yasha looked at the young kit, interested.  
  
Kagome put some more of the cleaner onto her hand and began to clean Shika's filthy forehead. When the dirt was loose she took the corner of her towel to wipe all the soap off of that area on her face.  
  
"Now that I think of it" Shippo began, "her demon scent is similar to...."  
  
Kagome removed her and checked Shika's forehead to make sure she got all the dirt and blood. Kagome gasped as she moved Shika's long bangs.  
  
"EEEEYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Both Inu-Yasha and Shippo stopped what they were saying and thinking. Shippo jumped on Inu-Yasha's back, Inu-Yasha being the fastest of the two, and Inu-Yasha took off in the direction of the girls.  
  
Inu-Yasha landed on the moist ground near the lake next to the boulder. Kagome sat on the ground near the boulder and Sango had her hands on Kagome's shoulder's, not understanding what frightened her. Inu-Yasha saw the boulder on top of the Monk, but even he couldn't have scared Kagome that much. His eyes glanced on top of the boulder to the small demon child.  
  
"You...Shika! What the hell did you do?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
Shika stayed quiet, fear also located in her eyes, like she didn't understand what happened either.  
  
"Answer me you god damn wench!" Inu-Yasha growled and Shika pulled back a bit by fear of the yelling dog demon. Inu-Yasha couldn't handle the girl's silence and charged at her. Shika let out a frightened scream.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..SIT!"  
  
Inu-Yasha fell to the ground in a back breaking fall. Kagome stood up and walked to Inu-Yasha and the silver haired beast stood up, his face covered in wet lake mildew.  
  
"What the hell was that for bitch?!" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"She didn't do anything, no need to be mean." "Oh yeah? Then what made YOU scream?"  
  
Kagome pointed to her forehead and looked toward Shika, who sat there clueless.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked slowly over to the child and reached out a hand. Shika pulled back a bit, afraid that she would get smacked, it would not have been the first time. Inu-Yasha watched her cringe in fear and his eyes, for a moment, grew soft..but just for that moment..nope can't let big tough Inu-Yasha be seen going soft too much or too long..nope he's a tough cookie and he doesn't crumble!  
  
He could smell the hint of fear on her, but quickly put her hand somewhat gently on her forehead. Shika jumped a bit, but when she knew he meant no harm any longer she relaxed on the rock. Inu-Yasha lifted the hair away from her skin, and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"How in al the seven hells......?"  
  
"Wha- What is it Inu-Yasha?" cried a smushed Monk under the rock.  
  
Having his other hand busy holding up her hair, his other hand moved slowly to her forehead. His claw lightly traced the mark that was on there. It didn't come off, she had to be born with it. Inu-Yasha's head was full of confusion and doubt.  
  
For placed on her skin was a dark violet crescent moon symbol mark....  
  
The Mark.... Of Sesshomarru.  
  
TBC  
  
Bwwahahahaaa that is the end of this chapter...join me next time I update and I'll enjoy that.  
  
Please leave a review and any comments that might be in your head.  
  
PS. I was kind of in a hurry to post this one due to the fact that my computer died and I felt awful not updating in like almost a month..so I may have missed some spelling errors...hehe  
  
PS PS. Leave a review and I'll love you....  
How cheesy can I get?! X.x wait..don't answer that.  
  
Well see ya later fellow readers! 


	7. Family

Author's note.

Yesterday was the 15th of June and at 1:20 pm i was officially 16! Go sweet 16! and next week I'll be going to go get my permit maybe. Yeah I know, 'A permit..how sad....' well yeah..uhh..really can't say anything about it though. I am a little nervous to get on the road...theres so many wakos out there! eeee!!!!! But that doesn't mean I'm not excited about being behind the wheel...BEWARE! just kiddin..I'm not that unreliable..yup you can always count on me to be hyper and always ALWAYS walk into walls!! Go Walls! well even though its my Birthday...i'm gonna give you all a treat. and update this story a bit. well at least i hope its a treat i mean.....oh just like it and review. think of your review as your return gift. he he he.... . ok my chat is done.

oh yes, there is an error i made in the last chapter. I said that Shika's ears were black, i wasn't thinking when i typed that, my mind was on its one track road and i was still focused on her hair. so I'll say it right her. SHIKA'S EARS ARE SILVER!!!!!!!!!! there.just thought I'd correct myself.

Family.

The night was younge and the fire of the camp burned the sticks and brightened the area. The previously bathing girls were now in cloths feeling refreshed and a little tense. Inu-Yahsa sat with his sword in his hands leaning up against his shoulder while his golden cyristal balls starred like a tough guy's eyes. Miroku was sitting next to Inu-Yasha looking serious with his head wrapped in white bandages. Earlier he had cried saying Sango was such a bully and everyone knew that the monk had exagerated with all the bandages from Kagome's back pack. Shippo sat with his legs folded staring at the dog demon, who knew that the little eyes were focused on him. Shika sat near Shippo, she had grow nused to him. He was the fist one to talk to her, and her talk to him. He was also the closest to her age and she felt safe near him.

Shika was confused at what was going on exactly and was scared to find out what was so frightening about her. She was terrified when Kagome screamed at her and when the mean silver haired dog demon yelled and charged at her. She didn't understand even now when they all sat around a campfire and the others having their eyes set on her, like she was the most interesting thing to look at in the world.

Shippo could hear her whine and whimmper from time to time, he knew she was frightened. Shippo grunted and made sure Inu-Yasha looked his way. Their eyes met and Inu-Yasha got the hint that the little guy was being protective over his new found friend. The dog demon could smell how tense the little fox was and with that understanding he broke the silence trying to calm the small frightened girl demon in his own way.

"Oi, demon wench!...uhhh I.. mean kid...." Inu-Yasha quickly corrected himself as he felt the angry stares from Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. He cleared his throat and continued.

"What happened back at the lake...it had nothing to do with you... No it has to do with you but not in that bad way were it's all about you even though it is about you because you have sonething that reminds us of a son of a bitch but it has nothing against you..it just has you involved with it...but nothing for you to worry about even though I'm sure we are all freaked and worried, just be at ease its got absolutly nothing to do with you!" Inu-Yasha finished.

Everyone just stared.

"uuuuhhhhh...Shika. What Inu-Yasha is trying to say the best way he can is simply that we have nothing against you, you're a very sweet girl. The mark on you forehead, we've seen it before-" Kagome began when she was cut off by an excited Shika.

"REALLY?! You've seen my father?!" She yelled with excitment.

"F-Father......" Everyone said uneasy in unison. None of them could ever see Seeshomaru being called that, but they stayed quiet as the younge girl was jumping off the walls...or trees...yeah...anyways...

"Yes my father. I used to ask my mother about him, but my mother just gave a half smile to me and told me it was her fault that she met my father," Shika said suddenly her voice getting soft and her eyes sad. She sat down again behind Shippo, like he was her protector.

"She always told me that she had no regrets about me..but she always made sure that I understood that it was her fault that I existed. That vllage you found me in..it wasn't my mother's birth village. She lived far far away from here until her village was destroyed by a herd of angery demons. My mother, wanting to survive, got a witch to make her a potion before the demons declared war. It gave my mother the scent ofa demon so durring the attack, she could sneak out of the village, while the demons thought she was one of them so paid no attention to her. But..it also attracted my father. My mother never got his name nor a very good look at him for it was at night. But she'd tell me that his skin glowed and his eyes shinned like he was a god (Inu-Yasha quivered at that statement). She said he was absolutly beautiful. And on his own forehead was the same mark that is on my own. Before my mother passed away she told me that if I ever found my father again....to...not ever tell him...she was affraid that if a demon as beautiful has him found out that he had a half bred bastard child that he would murder me."

Shika went quiet as her pure nightly eyes became glassy as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She leaned her head up against Shippo's back and quietly cried for a few moments. Shippo made no movements and the others just looked at her. All of them feeling some pitty.

"I...I'm so happy that you know my father....I..I..I've always wanted to see him, even if i know he would never take me in..I'd b..be happy just to see what my moter saw that night." Shika finished her tale inbetween a few sobs and Shippo leaned his head a bit back to her so his cheek touched her head, comferting her.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other with sad eyes. Kagome stood up and walked to Inu-Yasha and sat next to him a bit. As the small children were occupied for the time being, Kagome tugged on the demon's silver locks. The dog demon tilted his head down so Kagome could speak softly into his doggy dog ear.

"It's so bitter sweet. Here she is all happy that she knows her father is alive. And all her life she's wanted to see him. What's she going to feel when she finds out that her father..is a murderous demon? And if he hates you mainly because your a half breed and your his brother... How is he going to react when he discovers Shika and their relationship? With his mate being a human woman that was only trying to surrvive?"

Inu-Yasha's eyes went narrow after Kagome finished.

"He wont harm her.... He made her...he's not going to shun her because he got it on with a human.. And if he dares .....I'll kill him." The dog demon grunted with his teeth clentched. He knew exactly what it was like to be hated by all just because you werent what they were. To be beaten, shuned, and treated like you're less then dirt....just the thought of his hardships made his blood boil. He knew Shika had gone through exactly what he did, but unlike him she was able to be a nice settled girl, himself becoming violent and impatiant. She was just the exact opposite of him and being so pure after going through the worst hell pissed him off even more. And on top of it all, he felt responsible for her protection. After all...she was his brother's daughter....half breed or not....

She was.....

Family.

Ok that is the end of that chapter and I hope you all liked it. I like how Inu-Yasha is feeling so protective over his niece. is that how you spell it? I don't know. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

Anyways I hope you all liked my gift to you all!

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

REVIEW REVIEW! make my day! REVIEW!


	8. The blossom

Author's note

Wow, this fanfic is running so well. So far it is my fic with the most chapters. Well, since ther eis nothing else to do this summer, I'll share my chapter.

The Blossom

The sun peaked out from behind the mountain and tree tops. The morning was still early and the dew drops clinged the the corners of the leaves and grass blades. The gang marched through the moist ground, Inu-Yasha leading them. Together they made a soft, constant sound as they walked. The air around them wasn't very tense, the only tension came from the leader of the pack. His eyes were narrow as he looked striaght ahead and his mind was trapped on all the conversations of the night before. Kagome and Sango flollowed behind Inu-Yasha, next the two children (Shika hasn't left Shippo's side since the lake), with Miroku bringing in the rear. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, then Sango decided to break the silence.

"I never thought the day would come when we actually went looking for Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded.

"Daddy's name ?" Shika asked looking up at everyone. Shippo nodded, hesitently. Shika gave a giant smile, she had learned something new about her father. She was too happy for words.

"His name doesn't matter! When we get that son of a bitch-" Inu-Yasha stopped dead in his sentance and stopped in his tracks. He looked straight into the eyes of the small demon child, who had suddenly appeared in front of him, her giant eyes starring at him. He looked into her silver pools with his own golden ones. Her eyes showed worry. Her hands stayed at her side and she just looked up at him for a few moments before speaking.

"Do..You not like daddy? Did daddy...do something?" Her voice was soft and unsure. All Inu-Yasha could do was stare, silent, unsure of what to say, at her. He sighed and scratched his head and walked passed her with one graceful step.

"I-It's nothing. Lets just keep going." Inu-Yasha belted out. Everyone just stared at him for a moment, then continued walking. Shika stayed where she was and waited for Shippo to reach her and then started to walk again, by his side. Thoughts rushed through her mind. Why was he talking so badly about her father? Was he bad? Or was it the ones she was with that were the bad ones? She cringed slightly, her thoughts frightening her. Shippo saw the girl next to him show fear. He took his hand and very gently stroaked the back of her head. Her eyes opened and looked at him from the coners of her eyes.

His touch was soft and sweet. That took away her fears. There was no way these people were bad. They were too kind to her to be anything harmful. She looked at the kitsune, who slowly removed his hand, and smiled at him. A smile that could warm any heart. A smile that would make anyone who saw it smile right back. Shippo smiled.

They walked for a little while longer until they reached a field that bloomed with wild flowers. Shika and Shippo ran to the front of the group and stood on the hill and looked over the view. Flowers and green grass covored the land as far as the eye could see. Simply a lovely sight. Shika and Shippo both smiled at the welcoming sight, feeling the comforting warmth of the sun. They ran out into the field together, laughing, jumping, and being the children that they were. The older group members watched them, Inu-Yasha the only one slightly confused at what they were doing.

"Looks like they would like to play here for a little while. That's OK right, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, standing next to the red clothed dog demon. He looked down at Kagome, then at the demon children, who were now playing tag. As they ran, petals from wild flowers flew into the air, scenting the air and making a path as where they ran. With out removing his eyes from the view of the children he answered Kagome.

"Yeah, there's no harm. There is no hurry on finding that bastard anyway. They can play for a bit, I guess. Shika could use at least one fun day in her life." Inu-Yasha grunted slightly and walked over to an empty patch where he wasn't in the kids's runway and he could watch them. He sat in his hunched over hound position, but in a more relaxed way then normal. Kagome walked over to him and sat next to him, leaving her bike where she was earlier. Sango leaned her boomerrang up against a tree near the enterance of the thick woods, then sat down and watched the children as well, Kirara sitting in her lap. She enjoyed the breeze and sun as he stroaked the demon's fur softly, listening to it 'Mew'.

After thir game of tag, Shika began gathering flowers. Shippo helped by picking the best ones he could find in the field. Shika sat on a low hill and tied the stems of the plants together as Shippo picked them. When she had all she needed, Shippo sat by her, curious at what she was doing. His eyes watched her constanly, they never left her sight. They stayed together, on that little hill until sun set.

Inu-Yasha was laying on his back, hands pillowing his head, eyes facing the sky, in light thought. Kagome was still sitting next to him, hugging her knees to her chest, watching the two little ones talk, giggle, play with the flowers, and just loveing each other's company. Sango was walking around with her little demon friend, as Miroku watched her, leaning up against his staff.

Sango looked at the children as they ran to her and Kirara, they both had their hands full of circular flowery items. Next they ran to Miroku. Shika looked at the hill with Kagome and Inu-Yasha, holding to more flower rings. Shippo started walking to them, turned to face her, seeing she wasn't following. He nudged his head and she began walking to them along side him.

Inu-Yasha's nose twitched and he sat up, startling Kagome and their guests a bit. Inu-Yasha saw the two young demons in front of him. He looked at them, the kitsune with a sneer on his face and the puppy with a look of childish worry. He could sense that she wasn't fully used to him. He noticed she was holding items in her hands, Shika noticed that he was looking at them. She slowly walked up to him, Shippo followed close behind for her comfort. Inu-Yasha stayed silent and looked at her, his eyes giving off the least threatening look anyone has recieved. With his harmless glance, Shika smiled and placed a flower ring on his head. He blinked, unsure of what she did exactly. Shika giggled as his ears twtiched. The flower ring was too small to go around both of his ears, so it went around one and stayed on that side of his head. Inu-Yasha sat up tall and straight with his flower crown on. He took a hand and fizzled the girls hair lightly. Shika giggled lightly as she was being approved of. It was a feeling that she rarely received, one that made her feel good to have.

After he removed his hand, the small puppy gave a flower ring to Kagome, who greatfully accepted it on her head with a smile. Kagome gave her a small hug and Shika fell into her warm embrace for a few moments. For those few moments, she was safe.

The night grew dark and the gang sat together as Kagome prepared her instant ramen dinner. Inu-Yasha sat over the pot, sniffing the delectable scent of the noodles. Around one ear rested the flower ring, he hadn't removed it since he recieved it, nither had Kagome or anyone else for that matter. Sango wore hers as a necklace, Kirara's fit perfectly on her tiny head, and the one given to Miroku was so long that he was able to gently wrap it around his cursed arm next to his beads.

Dinner time came and went. Inu-Yasha grunted and cursed Kagome for taking so long, and Kagome sat him before he could take his first seat. Shika found it amazing how one word caused him to do a belly flop to the ground. Once again, Shika burned her mouth on the noodles and coughed her brains out. Miroku got slapped for rubbing Sango, which he assured her he 'didn't do on purpose'.

The stars hung in the night sky, as an almost full moon did as well. The full moon was nearing and Inu-Yasha knew that so was the new moon. Kagome had rolled out her sleeping bags and Sango and Kagome crawled into them, watching the small camp fire. Kirara was curled up by her demon slayer companion, being petted gently with love. Miroku sat next to Inu-Yasha on the ground, looking at the two little demons, who sat not too far from the group. They were star gazing and enjoying the time together.

"Do you think everyone liked our flower crowns?" Shika asked, her voice soft, afraid that the others may hear her. Shippo looked at her and smiled.

"Yes. I know they did."

"What about the silver-haired demon?" She asked.

"Does Inu-Yasha frighten you?" Shippo asked as he looked her in the eye.

"It..It's not that he scares me. It's his eyes. They are so deep. Like they can see straight through you. You can't hide anything from them. Something dirty like me must be an eyesore to such eyes." Shika looked at her hands and sighed quietly. Shippo looked at her, his eyes slightly wide, his mind spinning. She was adoring Inu-Yasha?

"Huh. Well don't let whatever he says to bother you. He's like that to everyone. I know. It's strange with someone who has 'pure' eyes to say foul things. But that's Inu-Yasha. He hasn't removed the crown you gave him. He may put on an act, but deep down, we all know he likes you." Shippo grinned a boyish grin. Shika looked at him, a small smile appearing on her face. Shippo was shocked at what happened next. Shika laid her head down in his lap and laid on her side. She was still and quiet, and she cloed her eyes. Shippo's cheeks grew in color and he placed a hand on her head, below her ears.

To him, she belonged here, surrounded with beautiful flowers. Wild and free flowers. To him, she was a flower, delicate and sweet. In the moon light, she indeed shined and was the blossom.

He closed his eyes and rested, sitting up, hand on her, in complete bliss.

TBC

The end of that chapter. I really ..honestly had no idea what I was doing with that chapter. I kind of just wrote the first thing that came to my mind. Did you like it? Do you like my story? Do you hate it? Well let me know what is on your mind! Review! All are welcome with open arms.


	9. Daddy?

Author's note

Ok peeps read this- This weekend I'll be going to volley ball camp, it lasts three days and then I'll be out getting ready for my vacation trip to Cali to visit ALL of my reletives (not exagerating on ALL). Then I'll be leaving for my trip on July 27 and I doubt I will be able to update there. So then I wont be coming back until next month abd then..school will start a few days after I return. DAMN NABBIT! And once school starts again I have to do all of my homework and crap before I can get on the comp (stupid rules) so my updates will once again become one update every two to three weeks, and I'm working on three to four stories. Each story will have to wait until I can get to it, it might be a while between updates.

So in other words, If you think I should have this fic first on my list, let me know. For If you don't I'll randomly pic a fic to continue and it may not be this one. But I wont know unless you tell me.

Now, onto the story.

Daddy?

The day shinned like no other. The sun hung high in the sky, smiling down onto the world, sharring its warmth. Shika and Shippo ran through the flowery field one more time before they had to leave it, starting on their journey again. The two little ones rolled on the ground, laughing, giggling, pushing each other, chasing, jumping, and had fun. Kirara leaped over to them to join them. The two small demons allowed the even smaller demon to join them in their festivities. After running in circles and just having a good ol' time, the two children sat on the ground, waiting for the others to get ready. They watched clouds together and Kirara crawled into Shika's small lap and curled up. Shika leaned back, letting one hand support her body as the other one rested on the small fire demon's back. Shippo sat close to her this time, not paying attention to the clouds like Shika did. He eyed his new companion from the corner of his eye. His heart raced as his hand slowly came to her. He gently rested his hand on top of hers. She made no sudden jerk, just turned her head and smiled at him. Shippo smiled back and looked back up at the sky, his hand taking a small grip on her hand.

The older members of the group looked the way of the children. Kagome and Sango, both with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like those two are getting along." Kagome said, looking towards th dog demon. Inu-Yasha turned his eyes to them again, Shippo's tail fluffed around with a little swoosh. The golden eyes of the demon looked back at the ground, with a small grunt escaping him.

"Those two are just too cute together." Sango added to Kagome's statement and Miroku nodded. Once again Inu-Yasha loudly grunted and walked away from the group and towards the kids. He knew he had never been good with all that cute crap. He just felt uneasy when people talked that way. He just felt...out of place. Even though he would never admit it aloud, he thought they were somewhat cute. There he admitted it to himself! That's as far as it will go to. Are you happy world?! He just told himself that he thought the kitsune was actually cute, but..Shika did help that part out...alot. He approached the kids and turned his back to them instantly, yelling at the rest.

"Oi!!! What are you just standing there for? Are we gonna get walking or not?!" The two children jumped at his yelling and the rest of the gang looked at him strangely. He grunted and growled at them, calling them slow. The three small demons looked up at the Inu. Shippo was surprised to find a smile on Shika's face as she gazed up at the other demon. It was like there wasn't a sad moment in her life, there was nothing to make her frown. That smile had made its mark on her face.

It wasn't long before the rest of the gang had caught up to the Inu and the children and they all started walking again. They crossed the wide field and walked into another area with thick woods. Kagome was surprised how many woods Japan had back in this time. In her time, there were only select parks, and even there, there are playgrounds with giggling children on it. The trees consumed the light of the sun as they entered the tree filled area. A dim light now surounded them and it was also cooling. The humans had broken a small sweat and the shade felt good against them.

Shippo was walking beside Shika again, she just wouldn't leave his side (not that he was complaining or anything). He was used being the one that followed everyone else around, it felt good to have someone look up to him, but he also had to admit that he kind of looked up to her. He always found the bad things in a situation and she...no matter how bad, she had a smile on her face. She always seemed happy, she had a thing about her that made everyone feel warm and want to smile along with her. Shippo was sure that everyone was just as surprised as he was that her hard life didn't effect her in a negative way. Or did it? Did it bother her and the only way she can overcome it is with a smile? Even if her smiles were ment to hide something painful, Shippo knew, that each smile was a true blue smile. Not everyone can smile like that. To hold nothing back and just smile, no matter what had just happened a few minutes earlier. Shippo had a feeling that if Sesshomaru dismissed her, she'd be smiling a day later. It just seemed like it would be her. Once again his hand moved and took her hand in his. She made no movement, just smiled. Inu-Yasha, who brought in the rear this time, saw this. He jolted his head to the side, taking his eyes off the sight.

Suddenly a small breeze blew passed them and Inu-Yasha growled loudly. Everyone else stopped as they herd the angery sound protruding from the throat of the hanyou. Inu-Yasha had his gaze fixed in front of them, his eyes were narrow and harsh. His growl was constant and loud. He raised a hand and cracked his knuckles, a fang bitting his lower lip. Everyone took a few steps back towards the frisky Inu, looking where he was. Inu-Yasha took a few steps from the crowd that had surounded him, now standing as the leader. Kagome drew her bow and arrow and got them aimed in the direction their Inu friend was looking in. Her hand held it steadily, her muscles shaking lightly.

Smoke worked their way through the trees as a cloud vanished, lowering to the ground. A shadow had approached them their eyes glowing red. Shika shivered slightly and hid behind Shippo, clinging to his back, her hands holding tightly to his cloths and her ears pressed against her head. Inu-Yasha grunted and growled some more, his hand now placed on the handle of his sword.

"Show yourself, you bastard!" He shouted into the trees.

"Inu-Yasha, surrender the Tetsusaiga. Or die." Came the harsh mellow voice.

"Feh. Another one of those stunts eh?" Inu-Yasha smirked.

Sesshomaru walked out from the shadows, not yet revealing his new arm. His glare was simply on the half breed.

"I will recieve that sword."

"Over my dead body, Sesshomaru!!!" Inu-Yasha charged at his older brother, his hand ready to unsheath his sword.

_?'_

The full demon glared at the charging half breed, cracking his own knuckles.

"If that is how you want it, you little half breed."

"Daddy?"

TBC

Well I decided to end that chapter there.

Remember if you like my fic and want me to have it on the top of my list of updates..let me know. I wont know which fic to do if you don't tell me.

Ja ne

oh and Review please!


	10. The first battle

Greetings, I have returned from my vacation, finally, and I am able to update. Though I will be here, I will not always beable to update. So instead of an update everyother day, it will be maybe one or two updates every couple of weeks.

Today is Friday the 13th! one of my favorite days next to halloween! Yay! Today I went to school totally dressed in blac. Black shirt black boyish big pocketed pants, black shoes, black gloves that have really cool buckles on them. basicaly the only thing not black was my hair. o.o' Well I hope you all loved your 13th day on a friday as much as I did!

But enough with my rattling, lets continue on with the next chapter. Enjoy this chapter and review it.

Inu-Yasha had ripped out his father fanged sword and ran at the other demon fast as the wind. He raised it above his shoulder and swung down at his target. Sesshomaru swiftly moved his new arm in a semi circle motion, deflecting the sword's swing. Thrown back, Inu-Yasha only saw it as a minor set back and charged again, giving Sesshomaru another down blow. The new arm of the older demon showed itself, holding the sword and the demon attached to it in the air. Inu-Yasha grunted and clentched his teath, fangs showing. The older demon smirked and with a flick of his arm, threw the halfling on the floor. As stubborn as he is, Inu-Yasha rose to his feet, sword clentched with both hands, and growling under his breath. His golden eyes looked at the scaled and clawed hand Shesshomaru had now attached to himself. It looked like a previous hand and Inu-Yasha smirked to himself.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Haven't you already tried a dragon arm?" He lifted his sword from the ground and pointed the tip at the arm. Sesshomaru eyes stayed calm and cool, his voice sharp and crisp as he spoke.

"Why don't you attack and see if the outcome will be the same, Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru lifted the silver scaled arm before his chest. And Inu-Yasha charged at full force again, only to be caught in mid attack again. Sweat dripped off of his forehead as he pushed all his muscles to their limit against this arm obsticle. It wouldn't budge, it was hard like..like..steel. Inu-Yasha grunted in frustration and Sesshomaru took in pride of the anger he caused.

Small and uncertain feet stood before them, not far from the battle. They slightly shivered, but stood their ground. The owner of these feet could be seen in the corner of Inu-Yasha's eyes, and his loud grunt was herd again.

"D-Daddy?" A small voice called. Sesshomaru made no movement, his only interest was the fight at hand. Inu-Yasha looked to the ground his mind hurting from thinking as his arms did from this motionless position.

"Shika come back here!" Came Kagome's voice, calling the small child back away from the fight, knowing just how rough it could get. The small girl made no movements, she stayed where she was, her hands holding each other and her eyes watching the two.

Inu-Yasha thought, his mind only mildly paying attention to Sesshomaru's being (a very rare thing indeed!). _ 'I can't attack him. No matter how much I want to...even if I find away to defeat his cursed arm...Shika. She'll see me as the one attacking him, to her, her father. Even if she doesn't know what kind of bastard he is. She doesn't know better. She doesn't know the truth. I'll look like the bad guy to her. I..I won't crush her trust over this.'_

Inu-Yasha didn't wait for Sesshomaru to throw him off, he grunted and jumped back, landing only a few inches away from the small half breed child. His eyes glared at his brother as he put his sword away.

"I don't have time for this crap." He turned away, back twords the other demon, and walked towards the child. He lightly took her hand and walked on, lightly tugging her. "Come on, now is not a good time, Shika. Hey get walking! What are you waiting for? An invitation?!" Inu-Yasha yelled at the other who just stared and then slowly walked on. Shika looked up at the red clothed demon, who had taken her hand. She walked gently with him, but her glance turned to Sesshomaru, the one she believed to be her father. He was just as lovely as her mother had described him, but she forgot one thing. He did not look all that gentle to her, he looked tough and mean at the moment. Another thing bothered her. Why was Inu-Yasha taking her away? Why were they fighting in the first place? He had taken so much care of her and Shippo said he liked her. Why was he doing this? Taking her away? She didn't understand.

Inu-Yasha watched the backs of the others as they walked. His eyes looked at Shika. Her face was in the direction of his brother and her eyes showed confussion. He knew she was confused, over everything. His free hand reached into his robes and his fingers felt around until a soft item touced them. Hsi fingers grabbed the item and brought it halfway out of his cloths. He rubbed and stared at the flowery circle that was on his head not too long ago. He clentched his fingers around it, and bared his teeth in determination. _ 'I will keep her safe. I found her and took her away from the hell of a village. I'll protect her, from every single harm.'_

Sesshomaru stood where he was left and watched his borther leave with the rest of his sorry group. It seemed that he had added another member to it, no matter, it was just a child. It could do no harm, worthless. What really got to him was the fact that Inu-Yasha would infact turn away from their fight. His eyes narrowed and his body began to heat up with anger. He moved his dragon arm and raised it in the air as he stommped over to them.

"Inu-Yasha. How dare you turn your back on me! You worthless half breed!" Inu-Yasha caught the sight of Sesshomaru behind him and felt the pressure against his leg that Shika cause, most likely afraid. Inu-Yasha growled, stuffed the flowers back, and wrapped his arms around her tightly in a manner of protection. He soon felt sharp stabs that were caused by a slashing of Sesshomaru's dragon claws. The others herd a scream that came from Shika and turned around faster then a demon's attack and ran back to the battle grounds, Kagome dropping her bike where it was.

Sesshomaru stood over the two others. Inu-Yasha's side bled and he bared his teeth from the constant sting. Shika shut her eyes and clung to the red coated demon. Sesshomaru watched as the small thing quivered. He was slightly interested in her suddenly. He had never seen Inu-Yasha protect on of his gang members the way he did this child, except for the two human wenches. The others he just pushes out of the demon's fire. So why did he take the time to protect this one child with his body? Sesshomaru herd the angry growls that were ment for him. His gaze went back to Inu-Yasha.

A breeze passed by and the scent of blood went through his nose. Smelling Inu-Yasha's blood usually made him content, but there was something about this scent. Something wrong with it. There was something else mixed in it. His eyes looked around curiously, noticing a small clentched hand, grasping at his brother. It was small, shaking, and bleeding. Was it this child's blood that was intangling with Inu-Yasha's scent? It was strange. It smelled the same, but different. Sesshomaru's ears picked up a sound and his attention went back to Inu-Yasha.

"You smell it don't you? Her blood that is." Inu-Yasha's voice was raspy but his sentances were sharp and to the point. "Have any idea why?" The tall demon stayed silent, holding the two under his gaze.

"She is a half breed." The dragon armed demon said. Inu-Yasha smirked.

"Your half breed." Inu-Yasha met his brother's gaze as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru! You better not harm her! I swear if there is a single hair missing on her head-" Came a shout from Kagome, joined with the others.

"Calm down Kagome, let me handle it." Said Shippo, cutting her off in mid sentance. He took a breath and a step forward. "Sesshomaru! If you harm her in any way, I'll personally see that-"

"Will you both let me handle this?!!!" Inu-Yasha shouted, angerly. Shippo gulped and stood by Kagome.

Inu-Yasha glared back at his brother. "Don't you appreciate how good we've taken care of your little half breed?" Sesshomaru stared down at him.

"What are you suggesting, Inu-Yasha?"

"Don't you comprehend something this simple?" Inu-Yasha grunted.

"That thing is not mine." Sesshomaru stated his words bluntly. Shika's eyes opened wide at it and Inu-Yasha growled loudly.

"She isn't a thing!" Inu-Yasha was surprised to see that Sesshomaru turned his own back on him.

"Inu-Yasha. I now am in no mood to fight you."

"She carries your mark on her forehead, baka!"

"It doesn't belong to me. It is not mine, dirty half breed." With that, Sesshomaru was gone. Inu-Yasha found him yelling into empty space.

"She isn't an 'it' or a 'thing'! You damn bastard!" The rest of the gang slowly approached them. Kagome walked up first to them, her aid box with her. She had rushed to go retrieve it from her bag after screaming at Sesshomaru.

"Inu-Yasha. Your hurt. Let's bandge you up." Kagome spoke softly, for she knew he was in a pissy mood. She could hear his growls deep with in his chest. What surprised her was how he clung to the younge demon. His arms, though bloody and sore, did not loosen around her. His snow white ears were down against his head. He was really feeling it...anger..sorrow...determination..all at once. Then again. He knew what Shika had been going through. Not to be wanted, just because of what you are. To have nothing and survive on your own. Kagome knew, that because of this and who she was, Inu-Yasha wasn't going to let her be alone. He saved her once from death at the village and then again from Sesshomaru, her own father and now is all confused. She knew, he would do everything he posibly could to keep her safe, just like he did with herself.

Kagome sat there staring at the young demon who shivered in the arms of the much larger demon. She watched as the silver haired demon tried his best not to let the small one feel alone, something he felt for years.

TBC

Well that concludes that chapter. I felt kind of sorry for Shika when Sesshomaru was adressing her as a 'thing' and an 'it'. ;.;

Well did ya like this chapter? Did ya hate it? Let me know with a review.

See ya next update!

Ja ne.


	11. the full moon

Welcome one and all to another chapter of "I am who I am". I am very content with this story, I personally think it is going very well. Thank you to all that have read and reviewed. If you are one of those readers that just reads..stop take two seconds from you busy reading life and review please. Let me know what you think. I am debating between two endings and your reviews let me know if you like the direction I'm going in or is I should change it a bit to fit the requirments for entertainment. Well I'll stop yappin. Enjoy.

**The night of the full moon**

It was the day after the encounter with the stubborn demon. Everyone walked in silence that morning, Inu-Yasha leading with Shika then Sango walked next to Kagome, who pushed her bike slowly, then followed by Shippo and Miroku. Kagome looked straight at the ground, watching the dirt as her wheels of her bike rode on top of it. Inu-Yasha's tension was still touchable and she never like awkward silence such as this, but stayed quiet so not to piss off a certain dog. Kagome's eyes looked up at the two halfbreeds in front of her. The one dressed in red walked stiffly, his ears twitching now and then, meaning he was in deep thought. The much smaller black-haired demon stood beside the other, her small hands clentching tightly onto the bright red sleeve, not letting the being go. Kagome felt a new tension in the group and turned her head to face the two behind her. To her surprise, Shippo had a war face planted on and he looked as if he was ready to kill something. Kagome, feeling uncomfortable, turned her head back around. Shippo's eyes glared as he watched Shika's hands hold on tighter and tighter to Inu-Yasha's sleeve, oh what he would give just to murder that silver half breed mutt! He loved it when Shika depended on **him** and held onto **him **and kept **him** company as **he **would comfort her. Just seeing her hang onto Inu-Yasha made him want to just blow his top. Shippo could feel his face burn as he glared, Kagome tried to look straight ahead and not worry about the frightening aura the little fox was giving off.

Silent time went by when Kagome looked up to the sky, She could see a full dull cirlce in the sky.

"Looks like tonight is the full moon." She siad, hopeing to get a nice responce to lift some tension, but she got, "So what? It just means the new moon's coming soon!" From an agressive dog demon growl. She nibbled on her finger and went back to silence. Sango, seeing her friend in self defeat, added, "Well we'll half to be careful, Sesshomaru's favorite night to wounder around are the full moon nights." She just got a grunt from the dog demn. Sango noticed Shika's head look up toward the sky, straght at the semi visible full moon in the sky, then her hands clentch tighter onto the sleeve she hung on. Then sudeenly, a growl was herd. Before anyone could stop it, Shippo had jumped onto Inu-Yasha's back, his teeth sinking into Inu-Yasha's upper shoulder. The dog demon grunted and growled as he tried to swipe at the fox, but the clever little demon hand sunk down on his back where Inu-Yash couldn't reach and hung on. For a few moments, Shippo was the itch on Inu-Yasha's back that he couldn't reach. Everyone watched as Inu-Yasha danced around, trying to reach the fox. Shika tilted her head and the moment Shippo saw her he got off his ride and ran over to her, grabbign her hand. He looked back at the silver dog demon, who was rolling up his sleeves to beat him, stuck out his tongue and pulled down the skin below his eye with a finger. That got a growl from the other demon as he charged at the fox, Shippo laughed and ran the other direction, tugging Shika along with him. Inu-Yasha missed the prey and fell on the floor. He watched the two children as they darted away, he growled, jumped to his feet and yelled at the fox, stomping his feet. The little demons had vanished from view, beyond the trees.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome approached Inu-Yasha. They were quiet until Inu-Yasha broke the silence.

"What the hell got into the runt?" He gruffed, rubbing his shoulder where he was bitten, it being sore. Kagome and Sango giggled.

"Come on Inu-Yasha, it is so obvious." Sango said, reajustng her boomerang.

"What's so obvious? HUH?!"

"Shika was holding onto you for a change." Miroku statted, including himself in the conversation.

"Yeah? SO what?!" Inu-Yasha began to get annoyed and Kagome knew he wasn't getting it, so like always, she was going to have to spell it out for him.

"Shippo was jelous." Kagome explained. "And for a little boy, that feelingcan be hard to handle." Inu-Yasha grew silent and just starred at the direction the two ran off in.

Shippo stopped running and leaned over, his hands on his knees, huffing painfully. Shika sat on her rump on the ground, breathing heavily as well, she hasn't ran that fast since she ran for her life from the villagers. Shika, catching her breath, looked around where they had stopped. It was a grassy area, with a lake surrounded by flowers of all shapes and colors. She looked up at Shippo, who was looking around as well. Shippo's head turned and his gaze met Shika's. Ther was an awkward silence as the Kit sat next to the Pup. Shippo looked at his feet, not really knowing why he he attacked Inu-Yasha or ran away with Shika. His eyes slowly looked back up at the other demon's light gaze and felt himself become warm under the sparkling eyes. He turned his head looking around at all the flowers, when something caught his eye.

Shika watched as Shippo stood up and walked away from her, rustling in a few bushes. She sat confused as the fox walked over to her again. He sat beside her and fiddled with her hair, then placed a small stem with a giant purple blossom on it in her hair above her ear. Shippo then sat still behind her, his eyes avoiding hers, his face warmer then it has ever been. Shika starred at the back of his head for a while, her eyes big. What she did next sent chills up the Kitsun's body. Shika nuzzled his neck, Shippo's tail fur stood on end, looking more like a piece of cotton candy. Shippo turned his head to look at her as she continued to nuzzle him, making him feel proud that he stole her from Inu-Yasha. He put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder . Shippo placed his head ontop of hers, then without thinking, his mouth nibbled on the tip of her ear closest to him. Shika made no movement, just shut her eyes and the two of them stayed motionless for hours.

It was now sunset and the children still hadn't returned back from the spot they ran from. Kagome was making Ramen for another dinner, Sango sat on the ground, Kirrara in her lap being stroked, and Miroku sat his eyes gazing the suroundings. Everything was the same as every dinner except one thing, Kagomewasn't being harrassed to cook the Ramen faster and faster. Inu-Yasha sat on a hill not to far, laying on his back looking up at the sky. Kagome looked over in his direction, she knew he was worried about the two younge demons and was thinking about what to do next.

Kagome left enough in the warming bowl for two people when the kids got hungery and returned. The others ate and watched the sun fall behind the last hill as the sky grew dark and the full round moon hung in the sky, luminating the sky. Inu-Yasha began growing impatient.

Shippo's nose twitched and his eyes opened wide. Something wasn't right, a scent in the air had changed and his eyes searched. He felt the girl under him move to sit up, he let her his eyes still scanning. Shika snuck away from his side and walked over to the lake and stood on a rock that was protruding from the water and squatted on it, looking into the water. Shippo noticed she had dissapeared and his heart skipped a beat. He stood up and spun around, his eyes frantically searching for her. When he saw her midnight hair, his heart relaxed. He walked over to her then stopped dead in his tracks at his first true sight of her by the full moon. He sniffed the air around her to make sure it was her, her scent was different but it was still hers. He watched as her head turned to face him, her eyes had lost their demonic sparkle and her skin lost that glow. Scars were visible on her hands, feet, and neck. She looked nothing more then a pale, beaten, skinny human girl.

It dawned on Shippo that she was a half breed, so like Inu-Yasha she had a night where she was mearly a human....but..Inu-Yasha looked practically the same besides his demon looks gone. Shika's whole body looked ill and fragile. Her sagging eyes looked away from the other demon and she hugged her legs, placing her head on her knees, burring her face, afraid. Shippo walked over to her and ran his fingers loosely through her locks. She made no movement and Shippo got the hint she wanted to be alone for now.

"I'll leave a trail for you when you want to come back." Shippo told her quietly, slowly walking away, leaving little crying mushroom seeds behind, trailing her back to where he would be. Shippo turned around to look at her once more, but she hadn't moved from her position. He carried on.

At the camp site, no one could sleep. Inu-Yasha was making to much noise. He was scruffing, growling, pacing, and talking to himself, mostly cursing the Kitsune. Kagome clung to her sleeping bag, it sounded like Inu-Yasha was about to burst with frustration. Kagome shut her eye tightly, growing frustrated herself when she heard a cry. She sat straight up and looked over to where she was keeping the left overs of dinner. Beside it Shippo sat, holding his head and Inu-Yasha stood above him his fist clentched. Kagome sighed with reliefe that they returned and were ok. 'They'? Kagome looked around, only Shippo could be seen.

"Inu-Yasha. Where's Shika?" Kagome asked and Inu-Yasha quickly looked around him, not seeing her either. He grabbed the fox kit by the tail and held him up side down.

"Where is she...." He growled and Shippo gulped. Shika's frightened, sickly human face flashing in his mind.

"She wanted to be alone." Was all he said, it was all he was comfortable saying, bt it got him dropped on his head. When he sat up there was an angry face infront of his. Growling was herd and he knew he was in trouble.

"And you left her alone?! In the demon infested forrest ON A FULL MOON!!!???" Inu-Yasha's voice rang through everyone's ears, he was pissed. Shippo gulped and looked at the dog demon's face. His golden eyes had a mad man glaze in them and his teeth were showing and bared. "ALONE?!" The demon barked and Shippo found himself begining to quiver under the voice. Inu-Yasha stood up and looked around, everyone stayed where they were and silent. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air, trailing the path that Shippo had come from. He growled and ran off. Shippo gasped and stood on top of the hill.

"Inu-Yasha stop! Shika is-"

"Shut up!"

Shippo fell silent and Kagome walked up to him along with the others. All of them starred at the kitsune.

"Shika is what?" Kagome asked. Shippo gulped.

Shika sat on her rock, looking at her reflection again. She could see the reflection of the full moon beside her own reflection. The full moon was supposed to be the moon's most beautiful form. The nigt was ment to look so perfect on a full moon. So then why did she look so un pure? So weak? So hidious? She gazed at herself, looking at all the noticeible scars and bruises where she had been beaten in the village. She began to feel her head grow foggy as her nose grew sore and her eyes mist over. She didn't stop the water that flowed down her face and into the lake, rippling her releflection.

"OH WOW! These flowers are so beautiful!" A cheerful voice was herd and Shika's head jolted up and looked to her right. A girl in a yukata was taking buds off of bushes, making a flower boquet. The girl had black hair and it was pulled up into a pony tail to the side of her head. She was humming to herslef as she picked.

"The Lord will surely like these!" Giggled the girl. She turned around, facing Shika. The girl stopped and starred at Shika. Their gaze met perfectly in the night under the full moon.

TBC

Oh what will happen?! Nahaha. I have to go clean house so I had to rap up this chapter, besides I think it is a decent size.

Shippo's jelous and Inu-Yasha becomes a fatherly figure?! O.O Where the hell am I going with this? Read to find out!

Please review and let me know what you think. See you all next update.


	12. the gift of understanding

Author's note:

Oh thank you for returning. I have had a very busy life, but alas, I have made time to update! Sorry for the wait, I had eight valley ball games, a college convention, and house chores to do in the past two weeks. Whew! Some very late nights. Thanks to those that have read and reviewed.

Chapter 12

She saw her, a girl her own age, a human girl. Rin starred at the girl who sat on the rock as she was starred back at. She saw the girl's cuts and scars as they brought back the horrible past she had left behind. She shook her head, ridding herself of the memories, thinking if the girl was one like her; running for her life, hiding out of terror. The pony-tailed Rin placed down her flowers she picked and began to walk towards the other girl.

Shika watched as the human approached her. A human, the species that had given her these marks and fears. Was this one going to mock her ad torment her? Shika's heart beat quickened and she could feel the beating pulse throughout her body. She did not blink as the human stopped in front of her, but when a hand was extended to her, she squeezed her eyes shut and repelled from the and as if it were a vile snake. Shika's small and quivering hands became shaking fists as she was perparing herself for a blow or a slap. It really was no big deal anymore, everyone did it. Something you learn to get used to, and she was perpared to take it. It startled her that her skin didn't become numb, but formed goosebumps from the small fingertips that laid softly on top of her head. Her dull eyes opened with surprise and starred into the big eyes of the human.

Rin removed her hand from Shika's head and lightly stroaked a scar the curved across the back of Shika's hand. Rin looked at Shika, pity clearly in her eyes, it made Shika's heart pound in her head all over again.

"Does that hurt?" Rin asked, removing her hand from Shika's scar. Shika's mind raced, here was a human child asking if she was in pain. Normally it was her kind that caused the hurt. Shika grew in confusion and starred straight at the ground. Rin scooted and sat on the large rock with Shika, their backs facing each other, close but not touching. Rin tilted her head up and looked at the bright mooned sky.

"Rin went silent after it all ended, for trouble was just starting for Rin." Rin spoke softly and calmly, catching Shika's attention.

"Rin lost parents a long time ago, had to survive on scraps of what could be found. Rin was caught taking fish from the river many times and was beaten by the villigers, even those that were mother's friends. It hurt. It hurt a lot." Rin fell silent, kicking her legs in the air. Shika looked down at her hands, the village she was able to run from, but the scars would haunt her, she would take a piece of the village with her where ever she went. There was no excape to the torment she would endure, she knew that, she had to learn to live with it, she wasn't ready to.

"Yes. It hurts." Shika began to say, Rin turning her head slightly to look at the back of the other girl's head. "But. It doesn't hurt like other things, I guess."

"Like what?"

"Pain caused by cuts will fade, the pain of rejection will never." Rin had to nod her head at that, looking at the ground, and recalling all the times she was cornered and beated for taking 1/4th of a loaf of bread.

"My Mommy was completly rejected after she had me. Then, she died, and everynight I prayed that the sun would never rise so the villagers would never wake up. Foolish wishes. After she died, I have always wanted to see my Daddy at least once. I finally did, but he doesn't wish to have me either. I am left with no home again." Shika fell silent as well, her hands shaking as she tucked her chin into her chest, biting her lip. Her body fell more at ease when Rin rested her back up against hers. To Shika it was a motion of understanding, the silence was a wonderful escape from all the shouts and fighting she was used to.

"He didn't know what to do." Rin's voice broke the quiet of the night, gaining Shika's curiousity on what she ment by that.

"Your Daddy. Rin thinks, he didn't know how he should react. That or he was confused himself and need time to think things throught. No parent can coodly push their own blood away. Some might, but there is always the great sadness of regret, and that is harder to carry on then any other thing."

"Thank you." Shika's eyes overflowed with water and her face became a fountain that sprinkled rain silently.

"SHIKA!"

Shika's whole body shook and she leapt to her feet. Rin, startled as well fell to the floor at the bare feet of a man standing before her. She looked up into a being that had gold for eyes and hair of pearls. The eyes starred at her as the being spoke harshly to her.

"Go home."

Rin leapt to her feet and briskly walked away, taking the flowers, not looking back at the demon. Shika watched her. So, was she afraid of demons? Shika turned to face the demon that came to take her. She swallowed hard as the gorgious eyes looked appon her, her in that marked and horrid form. What a sight she must be. She felt her body stiffen and shake as her tears streamed down her face again.

Inu-Yasha quickly walked over to her, got on his knees and grasped her in his arms. He held her tight and close.

"I know." He said as he petted her black hair. "I know." Shika let herself loose on his shoulder.

"Shika's what, Shippo?" Kagome asked, as she, the monk, and Sango surrounded him. Shippo shook out of nerves, but stood his ground and looked at the floor.

"Tonight is her human night." He said.

"So? All half demon have such a state." Miroku said, looking down at the small fox demon.

"You know how a demon can heal itself? Even a half breed like Inu-Yasha can survive fatal blows that humans can't if given a day, but... Shika's human for is covered in scars. It's as if the villagers knew that she could heal as long as shes in half demon form. Inu-Yasha doesn't have very many because he hid. My guess is Shika didn't have that option, they tortured her on her human nights, giving her wounds that will never heal while she's human."

"Oh..that's so cruel." Kagome said as the other two nodded. "She'll carry them all her life on her human nights. Those nights must be the lonliest, her and her scars of the past."

"I know." Shippo said.

About an hour later, the whole gang, including human Shika, sat at the campsite. Shika and Shippo sat off in the corner as the others huddled around to discuss.

"Shika. For the last time, what did that girl say to you?" Inu-Yasha said, impatiently, asking for the 100th time. Shika shook her head, a smile curling on her lips.

"Nothing special."

"Inu-Yasha stop bugging her!" Kagome hissed at him. "You don't know a thing that happened, it isn't good to judge before knowing the facts."

"I'm sure that bastard manipulated that human child to say something to Shika. Hurting his own blood at any means. It reeks with his scent." Inu-Yasha growled and the rest fell silent. It wasn't smart to argue at this time.

Beyond the trees, listening intesnly, stood a spy. The easedropper smirked at her findings.

"So that is what has kept the mutt busy lately....That girl....hmph." The sneaky shadow plucked a small feather from her hair and with a gust of wind was sailing in the nightsky upon a large feather.

TBC

Sorry I have to end it here. Not too much happened, but I thought it was a good way to end this chapter.

Review and let me know what you think!

See you next update!

Yes, this is my second version of this chapter. I use a Word Pad to type on and it does not contain any spelling things so it is up to me to find my errors, I also have a wireless keypad and at times it doesn't read what I type...stupid thing. Sorry if there were more mistakes then usual, thats what happens when you try to proofread very late at night while watching Inu-Yasha. But, I always reread my work the morning after I post it, I only post it to have something up. I know it's stupid, but knowing I got something done that day helps me sleep easier. So please excuse any inconvinence, and even though I do have a spelling flaw, I hope you will continue to read.


	13. release me!

Author's note

Happy Holidays ya'll! Man it has been some time eh? Media Play has been workin' my rear end off! But tonight I have some free time, and I'll have something up for the new year. YAY! Maybe I can update on 'Help me' too. Oh! for those that don't know that one, it is my latest fruit basket fic. Be careful though, it is a Yaoi and has lots of stuff in it. It requires ppl formiliar with the anime and on open mind. heh. Oh guess what! I did a picture of my original character, colored in noting but dots, and it got sent into an art show/contest! I'm so excited. My character is a vampress that is tied between the day and night, two lives and two loves. It is kind of a complicated comic. And due to my lack of free time, I am thinking about just writing the story out and poasting it up and then draw it later, like..durring the summer.

Anywho..now focusing on this project, Kagura has spied on the gang. What will she do?

'Release me!'

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Came a small shout in the late of the night. The grass bents when force was applied to them, as the being ran across the land, shouting for the Lord.

"Shut up, Rin! The Lord is busy!" The little green man had appeared before the shouter, stopping her in the race.

"Forgive me Lord Jaken." Rin pushed the little man away and ran past him, leaving him in her dust. The little girl stopped when she spotted her Lord star gazing. His head held tall and proud, his body sat up straight and showed nothing but pride and honor. Rin smiled at the being and quickly walked to him. His eyes looked at her as his head slowly turned to face her.

"What is the matter?"

"Sorry to bother you, Lord Sesshomaru. But. A demon took my friend away!" The little girl blurted out. Sesshowmaru just starred at the girl's young face.

"A 'friend' you say. When did you get this 'friend'?"

"Not too long ago, my Lord. She was awefully lonely and the demon took her with him!"

"And what was this 'friend' ofyours, Rin?"

"Why, nothing but a human like myself. A little girl not much older then me."

"Rin, I have no time worring about every single mortle in this over populated world." The Lord stood up and began to walk again, "Let's get going." Rin looked at the ground a little dissapointed, but nodded and followed her Lord. As they walked the dawn's breeze blew past them, the Lord stopped. Rin looked up at him, as he starred down at her.

'That..girl....Rin is covered in the scent....' Sesshomaru bared his teeth, silently so not to show it on his face.

"Inu-Yasha." He looked back to the area where rin had come from. Rin just looked up at the demon, somewhat confused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun began to say hello to the world as it rose from behind the tallest hill and tree that the forrest beheld. Kagome rose from her sleeping bag and stretched her arms up in the air. When Kagome looked around, Sango was already rolling up her sleeping bag and had a pot of water boiling over a fire that the monk had helped put together. Kagome noticed that the three demons where not around. She got out of her bag and rolled it, leaving it beside Sango's. After that she walked around the camp site in search of the demons. Her journey didn't last long, for they were not far at all.

She stood at the top of a grassy hill, looking down at a fresh green land that swayed in the breeze. Inu-Yasha, sat on the grass about midway down the hill, only a good small jog away from where Kagome stood. The two pups where running in the grass, just enjoying the morning's warmth. Kagome watched as Shippo and Shika would run and tackle each other, how they would take handfulls of the fresh grass and throw it at one another. They laughed and had nothing less then a good time. It had only been yesterday that they had run into Sesshomaru and the way she played, shika seemed to be in a better mood then the night before. Kagome looked at Shika's playmate, and knew that Shika's high spirits did not rise on their own. Whos spirits could?

Kagome smiled and walked down the hill, to Inu-Yasha's side. His ears twitchedand he looked up at Kagome as she sat down beside him. Kagome smiled at the half demon.

"It seems that Shika is feeling better this morning." Inu-Yasha nodded, and his eyes went back to the pups. Kagome smiled at the Inu and laid her head on his shoulder. The demon's eyes widened as he starred down at her.

"..Hey..!"

"I'm really proud of you." Kagome said, stopping him. "You're trying so hard. You're so dedicated to her. I'm just happy that you can for a child like her. She's special, and I'm just proud of you for taking care of her this far and beyond." Inu-Yasha stayed silent and trying to make his face look annoyed, he rested a part of hs cheek on her head, really....gently.

Inu-Yasha looked back t the pups to see the both of them starring at them. His face became a beat and his mouth opened up to say something as he was thinking about shoving the woman off of him, when something changed his mind. Shika's little face curled up into a smie, a sunshine warm smile. Her eyes were pure and full of happiness. Inu-Yasha just watched as the young demon grabbed the hand of the kitsune and began to run with him, laughing.

"Let's play big brother!" Shika giggled as she grabbed Shippo's other hand and began to twirl him and herself in a little circle. Her face smiling as she cheerfully giggled. Shippo just starred, 'Big..Brother...' he thought as his own face became the shade of a tomatoe. Soon his mouth became a grin and he laughed as they twirled together.

- - - - - - - - - - - --

"So..you say that Inu-Yasha is tied up with another half demon. That explaines why he's stopped searching for my castle these last few days. Kagura..you know what I want you to do..."

The wind goddess left the sight of that creepy dark demon after given her orders. Kagura turned her nose up at the castle and plucked a feather from her hair and with a guest of wind was sent up soaring in the sky on a giant feather. As she rode her face showed nothing but disgust.

"Only you...would sink this low...only you Naraku."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shippo's world was moving fast. The sky, it was blurred and multiplied. The sun wouldn'tstay in one spot, his mind pounded an throbed. A nightmare. It was a nightmare....A blurred face appeared and it moved constantly like the sun did. He couldn't make out who or what it was. He herd laughter.

"Big brother, did you get dizzy? You fell down."

He knew that voice. Yes..he loved that voice. His mind began to put the dozen of fast moving faced together as one and the blurring began to form a figure. It slowly assembled itself until he could see the gentle girls face perfectly.

"Shika.." The girl giggled and helped the fox boy up to his feet. Sango appeared from the hill and shouted at the others, calling them for breakfast. Kagome and Inu-Yasha got far away from each other when Sango appeared lighting fast. With both their faces red, they called the little ones and they all walked back to the other two for breakfast.

They all sat around the small area, Inu-Yasha by the food, Sango and Kagome together and the Miroku not too far away. The two pups, of course, sat together and ate and talked and laughed with each other. Inu-Yasha lifted up some special perpared ramen to his mouth when his eyes narrowed and he dropped his food on the ground and stood up. Kagome let out a surprised gasp and Miroku looked up at the demon.

"What's the matter Inu-Yasha?" Asked Sango.

"Yes. where is the fire?" Miroku asked, standing up himself. Inu-Yasha growled and lept away from the camp site, running away, his face showing he sign of war. The others stood and ran after him, Kagome giving the two cubs a ride on her bike, Sango and Miroku rode Kirara.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Inu-Yasha ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his throught was growling.

"What the hell are you doing here!" He shouted as he came to a hault. A woman stood before him, a woman all too formiliar.

"So you sniffed me out. Good dog." Kagura mocked. Inu-Yasha growled. "Don't worry. I didn't come for you. Naraku..doesn't want me to deal with you today. But..If you get in my way. I will not spare you, Inu-Yasha."

"That's my line, bitch!" Inu-yasha growled as he placed a hand on his sword's handle, but before he could set the sword free Kagura called upon her 'dance of the dead'. the ground beneath him began to shake, and as good pets, her dead zombies rose from their graves, covering the once so green and fresh land.

"Stay out of my way." Kagura warned him once again.

"Inu-Yasha!" Came a shout and Inu-Yasha quickly turned around.

"Kagome!"

Kagura's eyes focused on Kagome and her riding partners. She opened her fan and swung it infront of her chest, pointing at the bike.

"So you came, little girl.... Dance of the Dead!" A gust of wind filled the area as the many dead beings jumped forward , tackling the dog demon. Inu-Yasha kicked and punched, destroying bones only to see another zombie take its place. He shouted out a few curses as he pulled out his sword and finished the bunch of puppets with a 'Windscar!' The noise of bones falling to the ground filled the air, but a louder sound over ruled the bones. A scream..Kagome's scream.

Inu-Yasha turned around, Kagura had now appeared before the others, sending them off of their bike and demon and onto the floor with her mighty wind. Inu-Yasha saw, the zombies were only a distraction to get him out of the way. Then..Kagome...was her target the whole time!!

"You bitch!" Inu-Yasha rose the blade above his head as he charged at the wind demon. Kagura smiled and her fan commanded the wind for the final stroke of this battle.

"Dance of the Dragon!" The whole world seemed to be shaking as the wind tornatoes were on a course of the stubborn Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha growled an came to a hault. He swung his own weapon at his enemy.

"Windscar!"

The two attacks colided, the ground shaking and the earth cracking and dirt flying everywhere. Inu-Yasha watched as the two attacks were evenly matched and they just dissinigrated each other. Inu-Yasha stood with a blank stare. It made no sense. Why would Kagura give him an attack with even power to his windscar? Then it dawned on him. He saw it.

The giant feather in the sky, flying away from the sene. A girl was there with her, Kagura had her clentched in her arms. The girl's face was terrified as she was being flown. Inu-Yasha's face went pale and his sword dropped. He remebered Kagura's words. 'I didn't come for you.' Inu-Yasha's hand began to twitch.

"Shika!!!!!!!!!!"

He watched in horor as the young girl was being taken away right from under his nose. He paid no attention to his dropped sword, but charged after the soaring feather, carring the child. The child he wanted to be safe in his arms. The child who he wanted to find the perfect place for. Where she could be treated properly for who she was and not what.

He followed the feather to a tree infested area and he leapt up to the branches and continued by jumping tree to tree. His anger rose in him. His breath was hot and heavy, his throat growled like a beast. His eyes never left the sight of the feather, though no matter how fast he ran, the feather seemed to get farther and farther away. He couldn't keep up, but he never slowed down. His feet pounded against each branch. Hard. All of his wieght was pressed on each branch and the released and put it all on the next branch. Each branch got a demon force, one branch couldn't stand up to the force, and under him, snapped of the tree that held it up. Inu-Yasha watched as the feather not only got farther, but got higher. His eyes widened as he fell, his stomache feeling a shock itself. His throat tightened up, he couldn't breath. The feather...no...his world went black.

Inu-Yasha felt his body ache. He couldn't move. His head was pounding and all around him were shapes and dark blurs. He weakly lifted a hand up, towards the sky. He reached for her, hoping..wanting..desiring the young demon to cling to his hand like she always did, giving him that sappy warm smile that calmed him like nothing else.

A red substance dropped from his quivering hand and onto his face, dribbling down his forehed, over his eye, and down his cheek. The blurrs and shaps morphed together and became a night sky. His hand fell beside him as his eyes closed, his head resting ontop of a huge root, the root of the tree he fell from.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the feather, Shika saw it all. She watched behind her kidnapping, watching the red clothed demon race after them. He was easy to spot in the green leeves. She wished outloud for him to reach them. Her heart sank when she saw the red vanish, dissapearing from the leaves. She knew something was wrong at that moment and her eyes began to throb and her nose tighten. Tears formed themselves in her eyes.

Kagura starred at the girl.

"So he finally left our trail. Stupid half breed. Aw...what's wrong, little one? Do you miss that weak half-whit?"

Shika's eyes were like daggers when they starred at the wind demon. Tears bordered her eyes, some strays flowing down her cheek. He little fangs were bared and were growling at the kidnapper. When shika spoke, her innocense had left her, her angery demon self emerged.

"Release me."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes. His head was still throbbing and he lifted a hand and placed it on his head as he sat up. He noticed something around his head and began to poke at it.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha, don't take off your bandages!" The demon stopped in his tracks at the voice. He looked infront of him at the girl from the future cleaned the sweat and dirt off of his face with one of her moist towles. His eyes stung and he stayed silent, what could he say at a time like this? The girl had been taken away. He was fell...and blacked out..how humiliating. He looked around him, Miroku and sango sat on the ground both starring at him, Kirara in Sango's lap resting in her kawaii way. Seeing the small child like demon sleep so close to her partner, only stabbed at his soul even more. It reminded him of the moment after Sesshomaru dismissed the girl and she clung to him, calling out to him for comfort. Rejection was never easy to forget. His body and heart only knew that too well. Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru....

Inu-Yasha's eyes shot open and he turned his body quickly, facing a dense area of the forrest. He growled and the others just looked at wha he was looking at. When..the Lord himself appeared. Sesshomaru stayed quiet and his eyes looked around the camp.

"That girl..she isn't here...."

Inu-Yasha just starred. Did he come back for her? Why...What made him come in search for her?! His lips turned into a smerk.

"Nope. She aint here. Naraku has her now."

"I see..." Sesshomaru turned his back to the gang and began to walk away in the direction he came from.

"What'cha gonna do, Shesshomaru?" Inu-Yasha asked, his voice heavy.

"Nothing, of course. Like I said before, she isn't any concern of mine."

"Then why'd the hell did you come here?!!!" Inu-Yasha's rage was now forcing him to shout. Without turning back around, Sesshomaru answered.

"My curiousity is none of your concern, half breed."

Inu-Yahsa was enraged, he lept to his feet and jumped to his brother, grabbing his only arm, putting his to a hault.

"You came in search for her, and you're just gonna walk away? I don't buy that! Why'd you come for her?!!!"

Sesshomaru's eyes glarred at the half beat, touching him. His body was stiff and his face showed no mercy. His voice was rough and ragged as he spoke his command.

"Release me."

TBC!!!!!!!

Oh my goodness! I did another chapter! I'm so happy. I am starting to like the way it is turning out. Shika has been kidnapped, and Sesshomaru came in search for her. And the way Sess and Shika both commanded 'Release me' they both were giving off the smae face and growl as they spoke, like father like daughter. hahah.

Well. Let me know what you think about this story so far. Review. All reviews are appreciated, just don't gve me a three degree burn.

Happy holidays and nighty night!

Middy


	14. withdrawl

Author's note.

Yup. Been awhile... yup.

Withdrawl

"Let go you wounded pup..." The mighty Lord swung his arm, and easily set himself free from Inu-Yasha's grasp. Inu-Yasha grunted as his fingers slipped from the silk cloth and his body pounded once again on the ground.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted and sprinted over to the wounded half-breed. She kneeled to his side and checked his head for any more damage. There was no extra wound, but once again, Inu-Yasha was out cold. Kagome faced her head to Sesshomaru, her eyes showing war. Sesshomaru had hisback turned and his demon legs had made distance from the group.

"Wow. He was rather moody." Miroku commented when they were clear. Sango nodded in agreement while Kagome stayed silent, he hands gently resting on the unconcious beast. After a few moments, the wind began to blow. The breeze carried with it the leaves and som flower petals that were too weak to hold onto its home. Along with the leaves and flowers, the wind carried something else away...Sanity.

Shippo fell to the ground, his hands on his head and knees tucked at his chest. His body began to quiver and shake with no end. His eyes began to twitch and the fur on his tail stood on end. His lips bearly moved, but a whine was easily herd as he chanted two words over and over.

"Gone. She's gone...Gone." The three humans starred at the change in Shippo. Then a 'mew' was herd. Sango turned her head.

"Kirara?" The little neko demon had transformed itself into its battle size form and was raming its head into the nearest tree, shouting.

"Kirara! S..Stop that! What's the matter! Kirara!" Sango shouted, running towards her companion, hoping to be able to calm her down.

Kagome starred in shock, then thedog demon opened his eyes and her attention went to him. He happiness to see him awake vanished when she looked into this eyes. They were dull and had no life in them. The hallow eyes looked over in her direction, then his body turned on its side, his back facing her. His arms laid in front of him loosly and his eyes stared straight ahead.

"Gone..."

Kagome found herself speechless. "What the! Hey..Snap out of it!"

"I don't understand this. Kirara was fine all this time? Why now?" Sango shouted after she was pushed on the ground by her much larger friend. Miroku sat on his knees, holding her up by her shoulders. Miroku looked around him at the demons before them.

"Sango look.." Miroku said as he pointed at the demons. "Shaking, Harming oneself, and Deppression. They are all signs of some sort of..Withdrawl.."

"A withdrawl? A withdrawl of what?" Sango asked, eyes full of confussion.

"Think about it Sango. What have they been with this whole time? What's contaminated them, this entire time?" Miroku said, pushing his eagerness in his hints.

"Shika..she's..."Kagome stuttered, entering herself into the conversation.

"Right." Miroku started, "Shika is the product of what? A demon and a human."

"But. Shika's mother was.." Sango stated. "A human with the scent of a demon." Miroku nodded.

"Any spell combined with a demon is dangerous. No matter what it is. The potion was nothing but a spell to attract demons. It has no effect on humans but demons have stronger senses.."

"Her scent. Her scent is the potion. Her scent is a spell within itself, weither she likes it or not." Kagome said, relizing Shika's fear, and the reason for her shyness. She was afraid of having people close to her. But...Kagome looked over at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha liked her for more then her scent, she was blood. And Shippo, he seemed to really love her, but was that just the cause of her scent? Then..how would she know if anyone..really liked her for her?

"She'll never know. She'll never know if she's loved by anyone with demon blood in them. The demons will only want to be near her for her addictive smell." Kagome said, her eyes begining to burn.

"The fate of such offspring can't always be helped. Now..Naraku has her for her smell. I'm sure of it." Miroku said, cut off by a grunt from Inu-Yasha. The humans turned around and saw the snow-haired demon sitting up, hands on his head.

"Damn it! My head is splitting."

Kirara fell to the ground her eyes open and her body covered in dirt. She propped up her head and looked around. Shippo fell on his back, eyes closed and sound asleep.

"So..its only temporary." Miroku stated, "Interesting..."

"Say what! Naraku has?1 Just for this scent thing! That Bastard!" Inu-Yasha yelled, now on his feet, sword and fist waving in the air.

"Yes. Naraku, being made up of so many demons, has greater senses then any other demon. So it is obvious that he would be able to seek her out miles away." Miroku began.

"And he wants her for his own bliss." Sango said, finishing Miroku's thought.

Kagome held onto the sleeping Shippo and Kirara. "She's nothing but a pon to him.."

"Like Kohaku." Sango blurted out, the rest going silent.

Inu-Yasha looked around and pointed his finger to the Genbu God.

"The feather was heading to Genbu. We aint gonna solve nothin if we sit around here. Let's get moving. I'd rather Shika be with Sessomaru over Naraku over anyday!" Inu-Yasha stomped his feet and the crwed just starred. Never in their life did they expect Inu-Yasha to choose his brother for something. And for something like this. Maybe he hit his head one too many times.

Sango picked up Kirara from Kagome and woke her little demon up, asking her to transform. The little neko was consumed in flames and grew to its massive size. Sango lept onto the demon's back and helped Kagome and the resting cub up. The neko growled and charged off in the air, Inu-Yasha and Miroku not far from behind.

Night fell fast among the group. The night air began to coldly nip at their skin. Shippo's eyes opened slightly and his little hands rubbed his face. Kagome and Sango smiled warmly at him. When Shippo gained full awarness of his suroundings he jumped stragt up on the flying neko. The Neko let out a growl and Shippo looked outward.

"She's there..." Shippo said.

"No doubt about it!" Inu-Yasha shouted. Inu-Yasha lept from his last branch and soared slightly in the air, before landing softly on his feet. He stood tall, ripping the bandages off of his head that Kagome had placed on him. There was no time to show weakness or hurt. The strong survive battles. The rest of the group wasn't too far behind andsoon caught up behind the dog demon. Kirara hissed and Shippo glared at the wind being infront of them.

"Let her go!" Shippo shouted.

Kagura grined, she was leaning over a smaller being. The wind demon sat on the ground next to the child, cheek to cheek. The gang knew who Kagura clung to, but it was hard to reconize her. Shika was out of her rags and placed in a lovely Yukata. Her skin was pure and clean and her hair was tied up in a lovely bun, decorated with a gold hairdress, loose strands of her midnight hair hung over her face. Her silver ears were perked up and groomed as her crecent mark was persented boldly on her forehead. Her face showed no emotion and her eyes were dark..dark as the night sky itself.

"Give her back, Witch!" Shippo shouted again. Kagura grinned, hugging the girl close to her. Kagura's face was a slight shade of pink and her eyes were full of lust.

"Kagura is under her scent." Miroku said.

"But..non of the other demons have reacted so strongly to her..." Sango facted in a confused manner.

"Is it possible that...she can contol how strong her scent is? Did she attract Kagura for her safety?" Kagome asked as Shippo sat silent.

"Kagura..." Inu-Yasha growled with warning. Kagura's eyes looked over to the half-breed.

"You want her too Inu-Yasha? This delicious scent...yummy girl?" Kagura grinned, her tongue curling out of her mouth and atattching itself to Shika's cheek, liking her once in an upward motion.

"You'll have to kill me first half-breed."

TBC

Ok that ends there. sorry it has been awhile. And this chapter is short. Well thats all I could really get to at the moment..ADOhhhh Shinny has taken effect in me.

Basically to sum up this chapter, Shika's main ability is from her mother's potion combined by her father's powers. So she literaly is a walking magnet. Is that why Sesshomaru returned? He got one wiff and wanted more?

Why is Kagura acting so 'involved' into her scent? Isit really just a deffense mechanism or is Naraku out to prove a point?

Well thankx for reading and I hope you review, no third degree burns please. If there is any grammer mistakes that are REALLYY noticeable please email me about them and ill fix them when I get a chance. I use word pad to type on and it doesnt have any form of checker on it, so some mistakes I dont catch. So basically please dont bite my head off for something that can politly be emailed to my attention and easily fixed.

Thankyou

Middy


	15. Her eye

Author's note

Wow..I haven't updated this fic since like feburary..O.o''''' Well I don't have an excuse for that..but last month my comp did die and it went to the hospital to get reserected for about two weeks then finals came up and my dad never installed it back in my room until just a few days ago. I frst Updated my other unfinished fic, 'Help Me' and I got bored tonight and felt I should make an effort on another fan fic. So here I go. I hope you will enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagura's long thing fingers curled along Shika's thing clothed dress. Her breath hot against Shika's skin. Shika's eyes were half closed, her moth was silent and her body was still. she made no movement, no rejection at all. Shika's became a mystery to all who saw her do nothing. Kagura's actions began to anger Inu-Yasha. How dare she hang onto her like that! Who did that wind whore think she was? The witch! Inu-Yasha had rage burning in him that couldn't be put out with a mere 'sit'. Inu-Yasha's clawed fingers gripped the handle of his sword. With his mighty strength, he unseathed his giant sword with one pull. He pointed the blade at Kagura, his eyes were filled with deep anger.

"Let her go now!" Inu-Yasha yelled, showing his fangs completly. His voice was a loud growl and his hair seemed to stand on end with hate. Miroku and the other humans looked onto him, knowing Inu-Yasha was still having trouble being so close to Shika..and that scent. It was Shika's gift..to ake demons come to her..but like all gifts...there came the times you wish it wasn't yours.

Kagura huged onto the girl tighter, her eyes growing in a fake fear.

"Did you hear that? He really wants to take me away from you..." The wind demon shook her head like a drama queen on a soap opra. Her attitude just pissed off Inu-Yasha even more.

"If I have to kill you then I will!" Inu-Yasha shouted. Inu-Yasha placed his sword in a battle ready posstion, ready to take a swing. His eyes judged the distance and what attack he could do if could get Kagura away from her..one clean swing is all her needed, without harming Shika. Yes, she must stay untouched.

The onlookers watched, all fearful for the two dogs. Sango looked on, ready to assist if it was to be. Kirara, on the other hand, was tryin to resist with all her might to run an pounce on Shika. She growed and whined. Her feet pounded on the ground and her head moved side to side as her tails swung impatiently. Sago kept her hand on her compainions head, trying to ease her desires. Kagome had simular trouble with another demon, this one much younger. She was on her knees, behind shippo, her arms wrapped around him. She held him close as the kitsune struggled to be set free. It hurt Kagome so much to strain him so, when his crys were just so pitiful. Kagome faught back her own sorrows, listening to the young kit's words.

"Let me go! She needs me..Shika needs me! I gotta go help her! She's sad..She has to smile now! Her smile will make the world glow..She needs to smile. Let me go..I must go to her! Please just let me go..I wanna go..I wanna be by her side!" His hands reached out to her, his fingers straining to get closer with every endevor they made. Tears began to stream down Kagome's face..this was all just too cruel. A small breeze went by and Kagome's eyes widened and her tears stopped. That feeling..was it? Here? Where? Kagome let her eyes scan the area, her arms never letting the cub go. Yes. It was it was...She looked out into the battle field where Inu-Yasha and Kagura were giving each other death glares. There was a ray of light that caught her attention, but it was..oh how disgusting. How could Naraku..? To such a young child!

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried, catching a ear of the hanyou. "Theres a Shikon shard here!"

"Where?" Inu-Yasha shouted back, the others around Kagom were also a tad surprised to hear such a thing. Telling Inu-Yasha where would be proven the most difficult. At first her voice couldn't say it, but finally she had gained the courage to speak it. The cruelity given. She had to say it. For everyone..she had to tell where it was.

"It...It's in Shika. Naraku placed it behind her right eye!" Kagome yelled, the last part shivering in her mouth. Her eye..behind her eye..Inu-Yasha would haveto rip her eye out to get it. Naraku must have known that..How low..how gross. A Child's eye. Placing a shard in a child like Kohaku was just terrifing enough..but in an eye.

"That's disgusting!" Inu-Yasha shouted, his feet leaving the dirt they had been resting on. He sword placed over his shoulder, he swung down between the two girls, Kagura had to let go of Shika in order to keep her arms. Shika stayed were she was, unafraid of the action before her. Her head was tilted down her eyes still partly closed, her aura..tragic.

"What's so disgusting about it Inu-Yasha?" Kagura began to shout, Inu-Yasha swinging at her again. Kagura's feet hit the top of his balde and her body floated in the air. "Her eyes..are her source of power. Just one look into them..and you're under her spell. In order to increase the ability, we placed it where it resinates from. How is that disturbing?"

Rage was all Inu-Yasha had in his mind and heart as he called uppon the 'Wind Scar'. Kagura saw the three light blade coming her way and countered it with 'Dance of the Dragons'. Both of their attacks were sent off course, landing in some remote part of their battle field. Kagura grinned, fanning her fan out infront of her face.

"This child shall forever stay by my side. Her smell..her smile...her eyes..I must have it forever! Dance of Blades!" Blades of light soared in the air, aimed at the silver-haird challenger. Inu-Yasha easily avoided being hit with a slight jump to the left, the blades slashing the ground beside him. Inu-Yasha's eyes never left the attacker, his teeth clentched together in a furious rage. Kagura's smerk never left her face, or that desire for lust in her eyes.

"Try this half-mutt! Dance of Blades!" More lblades of light came Inu-Yasha's way. Her grinned, didn't she just try that? His feet left the ground as he was ment to dodge this blow as well, but he looked straight ahead. More blades had been sent for his head. Inu-Yasha ducked his head, some silk hair falling on the ground. Inu-Yasha followed the duck with a fall to the ground and then a roll for more blades came after the hair slicer. The final blade bearly missed the sleeve of his kimono and burst into the ground, forming a crater. Inu-Yasha let out a small grunt as the force sent his loyal blade out of his hands and him fflat on his face. His hands clentched the dirt under him, gruntil as he lifted his dirt infested face up.

Something caught Inu-Yash'a eye as he struggled to pull himself back up. The hem of a dress was not even two inches away from his nose. His ears perked up and his head jerked to see the owner of the hem. Yes it was her, she was so close, he could touch her. Shika, he could just snatch her now and leave, yes. Inu-Yasha looked up at her face, in this dress she was very difficult to reconize. Shika's head bent down and captured her eyes in his. She was still and silent, she made no movement to run from him, yet did't come to him. She just starred. Inu-Yasha was trapt, he couldn't feel his breath. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. All he could manage was to stare. He couldn't pull his eyes away from hers. He was drowning in this warm sensation that had come over him. The world around him was dark yet warm. No one was around, but in the distance there was a small twinkle of light. The light, yes. He must go to it. The light was so warm and calling to him. He reached out a dirty hand, his finger tips lightly touching the girl's cheek, but to him she was a glowing light that was luring him to her. Shika's head moved slightly back.

"...No..." Her voice was soft, only he could hear her. "Not you..." She slowly closed her eyes all the way and steaped back, her head bowed and ears flat. Inu-Yasha's heart skipped a beat as the light vanished and his real surrounding came into view. The warm feeling left him and the cold of the war slapped across his face.

"What the..." Inu-Yasha dropped his hand, all of his senses returning. He looked in front of him, the young girl stood. Her eyes closed, arms resting by her side with her body motionless once more. That feeling, was it just a dream? It was so warm, so peaceful, just like the smile she gave him that one time in the field. The smile that was just for him, so..relaxing. The wind blew and Inu-Yasha watched Shika's hair sway as her body made no movement. A cry was herd. Inu-Yasha turned his head sharply, his body leaving the ground. He lept and landed back on the ground on all fours as lightning streaks flew by him. Kagura stood before him, her fan open and at hand.

"How dare you touch her...I will have your head."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep in the forest, one could here the starting of a battle. The ground shook and the wind was blowing hard. All the animals that infested the forest had fled for safer grounds. One group of travelers stopped and turned their heads in the direction of the battle. The smallest one waved his staff in the air in outrage.

"What is all this disruption about!" A large gust of wind blew past them and the little man fell backwards, landing on the ground.

"Kagura..." Said the tallest and master of the group.

"OoooOoo! That battle is not far at all. Quickly was must find a safer place, or we too, may be drawn into battle." The little man said and began walking in the opposite direction of the war. He was followed by the small human child. The Lord stayed standing, listening to the wind. It was strange. Kagura's wind had never blown this way. Strange. Yet, it was not of his concern, and he too, turned his back on the wind. Then as the wind blew it carried something with it. He turned his head around and faced the forrest where the wind was heading. The small man and child stopped walking and looked over at their lord.

"What is the matter M'Lord?" The staff carrier asked.

"So..she is there too." The Lord stated, his voice as calm and collected as always with the icy tone.

"That little half-child you told us about?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent, his eyes not leaving their spot.

"I heard from the tree toads that the ahlf-breed child has pure eyes along with the most adorible smile. They say just looking at her could put you out of the worst of moods. And then her scent. They said she smelled of the most wonderful things. To be honest I wish I could have seen this 'amazing' child. Like anyone could be more amazing then M'Lord!"

Sesshomaru still was silent, his mind faded back to the battle with Inu-Yasha. His hands, clinging to that child. Yet he found it puzzling how looking down at her and her terrified lonely face, how such a face was somehow calming him. Did she posses such power? What a strange thing.

"What's a half-breed child, Master Jaken?" The little girl asked the small man. The little man waved his staff in the air, calling her stupid for not knowing what a half-breed was.

"A Half-breed, " he began. " Is a being with a demon parent and a human parent. They posses human qualities and demon powers. But they are weaker then true demons and that is why Inu-Yasha will never defeat M'Lord!"

"Stronger then humans yet weaker then demons.." The little girl began. "So by demons they must be looked down upon by like humans are, yet by humans they must be feared and hated. So in this world of war and blood, they have no true home? They are rejected by all..." Rin hugged herself, that cold rejection. She knew it only too well, but that was just in one town. She was lucky enough that Sesshomaru had showed up in her life. She now had a safe place, but these half-breeds, are hated or feared whereever they go. There is no Lord Sesshomaru for all of them. "How sad...Rin wouldn't be afraid of a half-demon. Rin would like to meet one, maybe we could be friends. Even a half-breed should have a safe place or a person they can be safe with. Rin...really wants all half-breeds to be happy."

The little man was dumbstruck by the young girl's mature statment. He watched as the little girl held her hands together and knelt down, giving a small prayer.

The wind blew a mighty gust, the traveler's cloths all blew harshly with it. The Lord stood silently, Rin's tragic prayer was just as well flying with the wind. Or was it? His eyes looked back at the path, his hair and boa blowing in the wind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inu-Yasha was avoiding attacks left and right. Dragons and blades soard at him without any mercy. His cloths were torn and his hands were bloody while dirt covered him completly. Kagura was laughing with a mad-man look in her eyes. She sent another Blade performance at the dog, the dog dodging that as well, bearly. When both of them gasped as they watched in horror. The very last blade sliced through the very ground Shika stood on, warm red liquid spilled into the air, but no cry was made. The battle went silent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The wind had stopped, but carried one scent.

Blood..and He knew whos...

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok KK! I'm ending it there. I think thats a good stopping point for this chapter.

Oh what will happen! How far will Kagura go? What will Inu-Yasha do? Will Shika forever be a motionless doll? Will she have to loose an eye to be set free? What will Sesshomaru say, what will he do?

ALL THIS AND MORE COMING UP IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS!

(there should be two or hree more, but I'm almost done with this story!)

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and will come again!

REAVIEW TOO PLEASE!


	16. the calling

Author's note

I know I know. I just updated this fic like two days ago or so. Well I got bored again one mornng and decided to do another chapter. I decided this fan fic due to it wouldn't take me as long and besides, it is just starting to get good. Of course..this one will most likely have the worst cliffy ending I've done in a long time. Then starting June 19th I'll be away at a pre-college program. I'll be polishing my art and creative writting skills. When I return I hope to be tiwce as a good artist and writter. So for about four weeks I wont update anything at all...TT. So I'm trying to update as much as I can before I leave. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of 'I am Who I am'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Calling

The silence was broken by a scream from Kagome. Sango placed her quivering hand over her mouth as Miroku stood, dumbstruck. Shippo, still held by Kagome, tries to be free once again. Tears poured from his eyes, his thin hands reaching out to the girl, hoping to touch her, to catch her. He reached hard, his eyes watching the girl begin to fall to he rknees. He couldn't catch her, he couldn't stop her fall. Her eyes were opened slightly, grey and empty, sweat covered her face, her cloths wrapped around her body as her hair did the sae to her face. Her head tilted up at the sky, it getting farther and farther away from her. She grasped her left arm tightly, blood flowing from her fingertips and her beautiful kimono appearal sliced and stained with crimson red and dirt. Her knees hit the ground and her body gives away to her wieght and she collapses on the floor, face smeared with mud. She bleeds, falls, crys silently and alone. Her body once again motionless.

Shippo saw. Saw it all as her being gave in to pain. She too, couldn't handle the feeling that war give, she too shed blood that didn't need to be shed. But she did and that was her punishment for being what she was.

Shippo's hand never fell from wanting to get to her, yearing to reach her, to help her. Yet, he couldn't stop her, couldn't save her. He knew it, still, he yearned to be by her side. It didn't matter what she was or could do, the only thing that mattered, the only thing he knew was tat he wished to be by her side. He had to go there. He yanksed his body once again forward, Kagome's grip holding him back. No, even Kagome couldn't stop him for getting to what he wanted. Shippo opened his mouth and without a second thought, let them go down against Kagome's fair skin, piercing her. Kagome let out a small cry and released the young kit, cletching onto her own hand. Shippo didn't take a moment lazily. He lept from her reach and began his sprint to Shika's fallen body, only to be pinned by Miroku's wieght. The young kitsune hissed as he was sat on my a heavy breathing monk.

"Now, Now Shippo, it is too dangerus over there little guy..." The Monk said cooingly. The cub gripped dirt in his hand, grolwing. "Look at you..you bit Kagome..bad Shippo." Miroku took his staff and whacked him on the head once, Shippo lettling out a grunt. That almost hurt as bad as Inu-Yasha's punches..almost. Shippo tilted his head back and looked back at Kagome, she held her hand to herself, a small river of blood falling down, her eyes showed the pain she felt inside. Shippo grunted again and stares at the girl he longed to be next too.

Inu-Yasha, left his moment of still shock, angry at Shippo.

"I'll kill you, Shippo!" Miroku rolled his eyes, 'oh dear'. Inu-Yasa grunted again and looked at the fallen girl behind him. First he had to get her out and to safety, away from Kagura. Kagura gasped and squealed, hands over her moth and eyes wide and trembling.

"My baby! Look what you made me do flee bag!" Kagura shouted at Inu-Yasha, who in return, pointed a finger and began yelling as well. The onlookers just starred, this could take a while. Sango looked at the fallen girl and then at a worried Kirara. Could Kirara swoop down and get her before Kagura noticed and attacked? Was it worth the risk to try? Sago placed a hand on the head of her loving friend. Sango was surprised when Kirara's ears perked and her head swung in the direction of the battle. Sango turned her head to see what she was looking at.

Shika laid still on the ground, her vacant eyes starrign out, not seeing, until four black feet stood infron of her. Shika's eyes moved wearily up to see more of the being before her. It was a tall brown and gorgious creature. The great being took as must intrest in her as she did him. The creature shook his head, great mighty horns standing tall on his head. He leaned his head down his long nuzzle rubbing against her face. His nose smelling her hair and gentle lips curling around her silver ears, nibbling with sweet affection.

Kagura was furious at this mere animal near 'her' doll.

"Stupid beast!" She screamed, begining to charge at the unwanted creature. She was haulted, her chest running into the side of a large blade. She turned her had in fury, seeing just as angry eyes set on her. Golden eyes that raged with fire. Inu-Yasha held is sword tightly, refusing to allow her passage.

"You will not go to her again..." Inu-Yasha growled, Kagura smerked, up for the task.

"Very well...I'll just despose of you first!" Kagur swung her fan at his head, slicing his cheak as he moved his head to the side. Inu-Yasha clenched his teeth as a folded up fist flung itself at Kagura smashing against her head. The two starred at each other, giving death glares. Until Kagura made another charge attack, putting herself and Inu-Yasha in another brutal battle.

The creaturepaid little attention to the battle, though from time to time looked over just to make sure he was safe. Shika lifted her crimson covered hand up in the air. She lightly rested her eary fingers on the being's great nose. The great creature's ears flapped and starred at Shika with his black crystal eyes. Shika's small mouth made a small smile as her eyes clsed again her hand falling from the beings face. A war cry from Kagura and a shout from Inu-Yasha rang throughout the land, the great beast raising his head and then dashing away from the battle. It ran deeper into the forest, taking her freedom with her. Never again would she see it again.

Kagura pushed her fan down upon Inu-Yasha, he stopping it inches from his face with his blade. Inu-Yasha pushed up, trying to get the monster of a girl off of him as she pushed him deeper into the earth. Wind blew, opposing Inu-Yasha small cuts forming on his face and hands, small trickles of blood falling down. Kagura's eyes were wide wiht anticipation as her teeth were showing from her large grin.

"Die..." More wind slices were cutting Inu-Yasha when the ground began to shake. Inu-Yasha, caught offguard, was taken advantage of by Kagura. She took the chance from the earth quake to smack him across the head with her razor sharp fan. Inu-Yasha fell backwards, falling to the ground, blood dripping down his head. He grunted as he tried to raise himself up, the groundbegining to shake even more. Kagura ran over to Shika, picking her up by her waist with one hand. Shika leaned over her arm, hands hanging down like a dead girls.

"Sounds like it's time for us to be on our way." She said as she plucked a feather out of her hair and enlarged it. Inu-Yasha opened an eye , only to see the land surrounded by demons of all shapes and sizes.

"What the-"

"I guess these will do..." Kagura said. She smerked and petted the silent girl's head, "Good job."

Kagome gasped as demons stood next to her, many of them licking their lips all eyeing Kagura's hold. Miroku looked around, he understood. He waved his staff to get Kagura's attention.

"Kagura! Is it Naraku's plan to lure more demons to him with Shika?" He asked, the wind demon smiling again.

"Yes. More demons for a new body...Why should he force them to fight each other when he can simply lure them. Besides..." The wind gushed passed the crowd and demons as Kagura soared up in the air with the young girl. "..if I do what he says..I can keep her." Kagura nuzzled the girl's head. Inu-Yasha growled and stood up with little trouble.

"That's disgusting." He said, putting the tip of his sword into the ground and leaning down on it for support. His right eyes closed andcovered in his own blood, his breath heavy. Kagura just grinned at his pathetic state.

"Too bad. Lets go, Dear..." Shika's eyes opened slightly once again, hallow, spirit gone. She lifts her head slowly, starring out into the field of demons. Her eyes set on something. The wind blew her messy hair into her face. Her eyes began to open more as a fragile hand moved away from Kagura, reaching out.

Inu-Yasha was silent along with the others. Shippo whined, who was she reaching to? He wanted to help her so bad, but this goon was on him. Shippo then herd a gasp and turned his head in the direction of Kagome. She sat down on the ground, looking up. The rest of the group turned to see what she saw. Beside Kagome stood a being in white cloth, covered in rich ribons and decorations. Silver hair blew in the wind. "Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered to herself. The Lord had his head raised, starring up at the sky and the wind demon. He watched the feather begin to rise in the air and the demons fallowing, shaking the ground as they walked.

The young girl reached out her other hand, bloody and torn. Her eyes full of despair and desire. Tears began to stream down her face in large amounts.

"D-Daddy... Help...It hurts...Please..Daddy...Help..."

TBC

OhKay that's the end of this chapter. I love these kind of endings, there so much fun to do! Well that's all I have for now, hopefully I'll be able to put up another chapter before I leave, I should probably do another 'Help Me' chapter too.

I have also come to the conclusion that I suck at action scenes... . I myself prefer the deep thought of pain and misery and learning about yourself in writting. I think thats why I'm so into dramatic crap. I love to cry..ok that sounded wierd. V.v oh well...

While I was tiping this chapter I was listening to a really good song..I think it kind of went with this story line too... It was called "Beautiful Goodbye" by Amanda Marshall. If you haven't herd it, I hight recomend it truly is a beautiful song.

Oh just incase no one got the mighty creature part, it was supposed to be a Deer. The great prince of the forest, who ran, taking all the freedon Shika would ever see with him...kinda sad. That part and the whole reaching out to Sesshomaru really went with the line "Nothing lasts forever but we always try and I always wonder why we let it pass us by. When I see you now I wonder how I could have watched you walk away, if I let you down, please forgive me now and my beautiful goodbye..and sometimes I cry..it's a fools lallabye.." Oh i just can't tell you enough how good that song is!

Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it and will REVIEW PLEASE!

See ya at the next update.


	17. take me home

Author's note

I haven't updated this in FOREVER! Forgive me I am a sad excuse for a writer!

Well anyway, enough groveling. This will be the final chapter of this fanfiction. Yes, I said final, once this is posted I wont post anything again under this fiction. So take your time when you read it, no need to rush enjoy the moment…

All I can say is, I do believe my writing has gotten better through my year of posting fanfiction, this was my second one I've ever done, 'The horror' was my first and it was a gravitation comedy.

I hope you like it and please review after you've read so I know what you all think of it. I do have a sequel planned out for it, but I won't post it if ppl dun want it.

Thank you again for reading

_**Take me home**_

He had turned her down more than once, abandoned her many a time. He shot her down with his icy stare, but all that meant nothing. Seeing him there was all the comfort in the world to her. With arms stretched out, she yearned for him. She watched as he grew smaller and smaller, the wind ruffling her hair against her numb face. Her body ached, her skin bled but her eyes did not lave him. His own eyes did not falter, his golden gaze was set. He was looking at her, noticing her, thinking of her. What more could she want now? She closed her eyes as her silent words rolled down her cheeks.

The pressure around her changed, the air morphed as all the restraint on her vanished and she felt gravity take affect on her. She opened her eyes slightly, her hands and body before her, eyes looking at the sky. The feather she was on with the witch was gone, shredded into tiny particles of nothingness. That man, claws red, removed his hand from the wind's chest. Silent gags were formed as the wind witch fell, just like she herself did.

That man rescued her. The one she has always dreamed of calling 'father'. Shika closed her eyes once again, her mind content and her altitude dropping. She felt a sudden jerky tug on her loose arm. Warm, the feeling of warmth and softness was all around her. She reached a weak arm up to her face, her hand clinging to the furred pelt, a stiff arm holding her in place.

There was a small thud and a long slide as the demon lord landed safely on the ground. He stood tall over the land, looking at the puny demons Shaka's eye had called. He watched Inu-Yasha tear away at them with his 'great' fang.

Sesshomaru turned his nose up at the petty battle, there was no need for him to be near such a pathetic war. He stopped suddenly and turned his head only to see that brown twisted roots were fallowing him. Without a moment of hesitation, he placed the young girl on the ground by him. Then he pulled out his claws, his golden whip slashing from his hand to the roots, which were easily sliced. Sesshomaru stood by the sitting child, his clawed hand bared, knowing another attack would come.

A thick fog of Miasma approached him, and a character stood within it. The demon lord narrowed his eyes.

Naraku stood before him, his armor large and 'roots' showing. Shesshomaru's eyes shifted from Naraku to the path he had come from. Naraku chuckled,

"Here they come. The slaves for my new body."

Naraku stood correct, directly behind him, herds of slithering demons appeared, all desiring the same thing. Inu-Yasha not too farm from him.

"Naraku, you bastard!" Demons ran past the hanyou, not caring if they hit them, throwing him off his balance, all the demons going to their target. Sesshomaru stood ready, but Naraku slid himself between him and the demons.

"Finally." Naraku said, a smirk glued to his face. Naraku opened up his roots, showing the deep dark void within him. His body began sucking in his demon prey. Inu-Yasha stabbed his sword into the ground, holding himself in place as screaming demons were dragged beyond salvation.

As the last of the last were absorbed, Naraku gave his attention to the two behind him.

"I no longer have any need of you. You poor pathetic creature. In so much pain, not wanted by either side of the world. I should just put you out of your misery now…"

"Like hell!" Inu-Yasha pulled out his sword from the soil and swung it over his shoulder, his legs taking him to his own target. Naraku gave him an amused glance, demon roots stretching out to him. Inu-Yasha sliced the ones that came head on, but his luck stuck out and the ones from under him clutched and held him tightly in a wooden cocoon. Inu-Yasha gagged as the Tetsuiaga was released from his fingers, in horror his arm stretched out for the handle as the mighty sword shriveled into the pathetic mortal blade. He released an irritated growl as the roots closed in on him completely, but the one arm that vainly desired the sword.

Naraku smirked and his extra roots went towards Sesshomaru, who calmly leapt out of the way. The roots changed their direction and delayed their attack on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared as he put might in a swift glide toward the roots and their new target, Shika. One thick root reached out farther and faster than the others, the powerful lord swayed his hand in the air, his demonic slash striking the root, splitting it in half. A slight change on Sesshomaru's expression occurred as the front end of the root planted itself in Shika's face; the sliced end protruding from her right eye. Shika's normal eye was open wide, tears on the border.

At that small moment, a thin root wrapped itself around the ankle of the great lord, throwing him off his stance. A golden whip attacked the branch, smashing it as others crowded around him. He clawed at the branches that just kept coming, trapped in a never ending maze.

Shika silently gasped for air, the wiggling branch injected in her eye. The feeling of pain was unexplainable, the grinding in her skull would cause anyone to go mad in seconds. She lifted her trembling hands, her shaking fingers curling around the intruder. Without a pause, she pulled out the parasite. The twig fell to the ground twitching, piercing a lifeless small round moist object and a light glow at its tip.

Shika immediately covered her face with her hands; blood gushed from her finger crevasses, poured from her socket and splashed on the ground in great puddles. Her fingers curled around her forehead, her lungs letting out a piercing scream; a scream that sent horror into the hearts of those who herd it. A cry of true agony, pain, and complete suffering.

Naraku grimaced from the sound, and sent another root at her for her permanent silence. Sesshomaru growled and cleared away a small path. Both demons were forced to stop in their tracks as a displeasing sound came from behind them. Naraku's wooden sphere as shredded away in one deadly swing, splinters of wood flying in the air. A hunched over Inu-Yasha stood before him, his breathing as harsh as a growl. Sesshomaru and Naraku both had no need to sniff the air, they knew what had occurred. Inu-Yasha lifted his body up, eyes blood red and purple demon marks across his cheeks. A smirk appeared on his face as he cracked his knuckles. With a growl, he blindly charged at the spider demon, who easily escaped the 'little' scratch attempt. Naraku opened up his roots and sprayed Miasma at Inu-Yasha, which slowed his movements for a moment. Naraku chuckled and left the demons, leaving no trace of him behind. When the Miasma cleared Inu-Yasha had his sights on a new prey. Sesshomaru stood between him and Shika, who had simply passed out from her great pain. He wrapped his hand around the Tokijin, prepared for the lost hanyou's attack.

Inu-Yasha growled and charged at the only demons around him. Sesshomaru drew out the Tokijin and swung it down at the beast. Great power forced itself on the hanyou, slicing skin wherever it touched. Blood splattered on the ground as the dog demon was flung backwards. Inu-Yasha soon recovered after hitting the ground and starred at Sesshomaru.

"Inu-Yasha SIT!"

Inu-Yasha found himself face first in the ground. His head soon lifted from the ground angry.

"What the hell was that for!"

Kagome and the others came running to him, struggling up the hill. Kagome yelled at the cursed hanyou as Miroku and Sango retrieved his sword.

Sesshomaru took this time to silently pick up the wounded pup, pressing her injured side tightly against his pelt, protecting the gash from infection. His hand held her tight as a small cloud formed under his feet. He slowly rose with grace as he deserted the scene from below.

Shippo ran to where he had taken off from the ground. He starred up at them, his feet in something wet. He looked down to see a giant river of blood under his feet. He gasped and quickly fell back away from it all. He soon herd a familiar sound from above and watched one of Naraku's insects fly down to a part of one of his roots and pick up the glowing tainted shard and then fly off. Shippo took a look at the root and immediately ran away from it; he clung to Kagome's leg, gaining all of their attention. Tears poured down his cheeks as others looked for the demon lord and the little half breed.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Two weeks later**

Kagome huffed as she came out from the well, her large yellow bag bigger than last week. Inu-Yasha complained about the needs of a woman and was sat for that.

Inu-Yasha picked up her bag and carried it over his shoulder as he escorted her back to the village. It had been two weeks and no one had seen or smelled Sesshomaru or Shika. Shippo was still terribly upset at the loss of his dear friend, but was starting to become active again with the village children. Inu-Yasha had the appearance that nothing bothered him, but Kagome saw his signs of moping at night.

Kagome laughed and playfully hit Inu-Yasha's arm for the comment made, when a flash of color caught her eye. She waved Inu-Yasha on to the village, he was reluctant to go at first but then left when she said it was a 'women's business' thing.

Kagome left with a small wrapped gift in her hands she had retrieved from the bag Inu-Yasha carried. She fallowed the color until a girl was in plain view that she knew.

Rin turned around as she herd her name being called, her arms full of flowers. Kagome kneeled down beside the young girl. With a smile, Kagome handed her the handkerchief wrapped gift. Rin took it silently, and then thanked her for it.

"It's a gift for Shika. Make sure to give it to her, ok? Thanks." Kagome said as Rin began to undo the tie. Inside it was a strange eyewear. It had black handles and black oval centers. Kagome giggled as she watched a confused Rin try to figure it out. Kagome took them from her hands and placed them on Rin's face.

"They are called sunglasses. I figured if Shika can't look at a demon without doing damage, maybe an indirect look will make her life easier."

Rin gave her a grin and hugged Kagome. She thanked her wildly, and told Kagome how Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't allow Shika to even open her eyes. The two girls talked for a bit, until both could feel the heated gaze from their dog demons if they stayed any longer. They both departed, giving giant waves of goodbye. Kagome returned to Inu-Yasha and Rin ran through the forest until…

Rin stopped in her tracks when she herd a small scream and saw a small thin body fall down into a puddle of blood. Rin's smile faded as he saw her new 'sister' sitting is crimson liquid that came from the giant boar demon behind her. A white bandage was wrapped around her face, covering both eyes, now stained with blood both her own and the boar's. Sesshomaru stood over her.

"I will not be caught having a hanyou around me, especially one with my scent. You will smell like a demon and act like one. You will smell of nothing but demon blood, which will hide your human side."

Sesshomaru turned his head towards Rin.

"What is that Rin?" He asked and Rin came up to him.

"Miss Kagome gave it to me to give to Shika…It goes on her face over the eyes." She tried to explain to the best of her understanding. Sesshomaru reached his hand out for it and Rin gently placed the item in his palm.

The end

That is where it ends….! That is the conclusion to I am who I am. I'd like to thank all the readers that stuck with me for a whole YEAR! I couldn't have finished it without you guys! T.T (hugs)!

Well thank you again, and please review. If a sequel is to be posted I want to know if it will be approved or not, so review!

Thanks again.


End file.
